Perfect Fool (Girl X Friend)
by Lovelrin
Summary: SEQUEL- Chanyeol menutup bukunya, menatap wanita didepannya, memilih merekam semua raut wajah yang ada didepannya. Kyungsoo itu manis. Permen madu kalah manis dgn Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol mencintai dia... candy berjalannya. Yeahh Chanyeol suka Kyungsoo. Lebih dari 5 tahun dan kyungsoo tahu itu. Hell, it's killing me 'GO TO HELL MR. PARK' CHANSOO/HunSoo Ch 12 : Birthday Bbom/BYE
1. Chapter 1 : Crazy U!

**Perfect Fool 1st  
**

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Blank Space – Taylor Swift

 **Summary: '** Strangers. Friends. Bestfriends. Lovers. And...Strangers? – potatocats

Crazy U! (PROLOG)

Chanyeol.

Pria dengan mata yang berkilau dan juga tinggi yang menjulang itu menunggu dalam diamnya.

Matanya terus saja melaju indah mengikuti setiap kata yang tertulis rapih dalam buku yang dibacanya.

Seharusnya dia pergi, Oh sungguh dia bersumpah atas kelakuan kris yang memalukan bahwa ini bukanlah dirinya! _Shit_...

Dia mengumpat dalam hatinya tapi tetap saja dirinya diam menenggelamkan pikirannya dalam buku yang dia baca. Seperti kemarin, kemarin lusa, minggu kemarin, bulan kemarin dan _Shit_ 5 tahun kemarin.

Dia pasti akan menghabiskan beratus gram makanan manis milik Xiumin sehabis ini... karena dia ingin muntah dan rasa didalam perutnya itu menggulung rongga didalamnya membuat rasa pahit muncul dimulutnya.

"Tch." Pria itu akhirnya berdecak.

Makanan manis milik Xiumin tidak ada bandingannya dengan dia.

Setelah 1 jam menunggu Chanyeol akhirnya memperlihatkan ekspresinya.

Menunggu bukanlah style nya, sama halnya dengan _chiken_ yang bukan merupakan style Kris. Teman tingginya yang berkelakuan aneh... menurutnya.

"Kyung~"

"SHhhhhttt"

Chanyeol mendesah, seandainya dia berada diruang musik dengan berbagai gitar atau drum pasti dia akan mengeluarkan musik yang mampu membuat semua organ dalam tubuhnya melompat ria.

"Aku bosan!"

Chanyeol menatap memelas kearah Kyungsoo.

Yeoja dengan wajah manis itu terkikik lalu melanjutkan bacaannya.

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya.

Semenjak 2 jam yang lalu dia dengan bodohnya mengikuti ajakan kyungsoo yang disadarinya pasti akan membunuhnya dengan kebosanan yang amat parah... tapi akhirnya dia tetap mengikuti yeoja itu.

Membaca.

1 kata itu merupakan kegiatan wajib Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol amat paham dengan kecanduannya terhadap membaca.

Dan chanyeol...

Dia membenci kata membaca.

Baginya membaca bukanlah satu hal yang bisa dia makan, bukan sesuatu yang ingin dia rasakan ataupun suatu hal yang bisa dia cintai.

Chanyeol menutup bukunya, membuangnya asal dimeja dan menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangan, menatap wanita didepannya, memilih merekam semua raut wajah yang ada didepannya.. lalu tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum.

Kyungsoo itu manis. Permen milik Xiumin kalah manis dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan Chanyeol mencintai dia... candy berjalannya.

 _Yeahh_ Chanyeol suka Kyungsoo.

Lebih dari 5 tahun dan kyungsoo tahu itu.

 _Hell, it's killing me!_

Mata Chanyeol bergerak random saat kyungsoo menutup bukunya.. dan tersenyum manis kepadaya.

 _Shit! Shit nona kyung!_

"Chanyeol~"

Kyungsoo memanggilnya amat pelan, _library_ kampus sekarang sangat sepi entah kenapa? Biasanya perpustakaan itu akan ramai apalagi dengan si giat belajar junmyeon.

"Y..yeah Kyung. Kau sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tatapannya tetap pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerjap lucu, Kyungsoo pasti akan membunuhnya secara perlahan jika seperti ini.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau teru.."

"Terus mengikutimu membaca di _library_ terkutuk ini? Yeah.. Kyungsoo kau tahu jawabannya."

Kyungsoo _sweatdrop_ , Chanyeol menyebalkan.

"Karena kau mencintaiku? Begitu?"

Chanyeol mendesah, kyungsoo berbeda.. dan dia bingung menghadapi Kyungsoo yang gamblang sekarang ini.

"Kau tahu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kau tahu tapi kenapa kau tidak membalas semua perasaanku.. huh?"

"Chanyeol.. aku sudah menjawabnya. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh!"

.

.

Huh?

.

"Jangan mempermainkanku." Chanyeol, telinganya sudah memerah, karena harapannya terlalu tinggi tentang Kyungsoo dan _hell_ Kyungsoo itu terlalu cantik dan sempurna baginya, tapi kenapa kyungsoo selalu mencoba mempermainkan perasaannya dengan membolak balikannya seperti sekarang ini?

Gempa bumi bahkan sudah berguncang dalam pikirannya.

"Aku... tidak mengerti."

Kyungsoo sepertinya harus melempar kepala bodoh itu sekarang karena... PARK _FUCKING_ CHANYEOL MEMBUATNYA INGIN MELOMPAT DARI TOWER TERTINGGI DIDUNIA!

"..."

Kyungsoo masih diam tanpa kata. Dia terlalu kaget.

"Kyungsooo?" Chanyeol memanggilnya dan Kyungsoo melempar buku yang dia baca tepat kearah Chanyeol, mengenai dadanya dan rasanya sakit, berkali lipat lebih sakit ketika dia melihat kyungsoo meninggalkannya dengan tas yang belum tertutup, rambut yang bergerak indah dan juga tatapan kyungsoo yang membuatnya diam tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Kyungsoo terlihat seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Kyung..."

" _GO TO HELL MR. PARK!"_

 _ **TBC**_

Hai? Hahaha XD _What is this?_ Yeah yeah yeah it's Chansoo, dengan berbagai penganggu yang akan datang? Ide aku banyak banget buat ff dadakan ini. Ini kubuat karena kasus aku yg selesai di acc walaupun perjuangan aku minta tanda tangan dosen belum berakhir happy ending-_-

bagaimana pendapatmu? Semakin banyak pendapat kalian... aku jadi semakin tahu tentang kelanjutan ff ini. Hihihi :)

LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. Chapter 2 : Stupid!

**Perfect Fool 2nd**

Stupid!~

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Blank Space – Taylor Swift

 **Summary: '** Strangers. Friends. Bestfriends. Lovers. And...Strangers? – potatocats

.

.

.

 _ **Satu minggu sebelum tragedy.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chayeol duduk ditaman sekolah, pohon rindang yang menjadi tempat berteduhnya itu menatap chanyeol. Seandainya pohon itu bisa bicara dia sudah terlalu muak dengan semua keluhan yang diucapkan chanyeol.

Pohon sakura.

Merupakan daerah pribadi chanyeol.

Begitulah chanyeol menobatkan tempat dengan berbagai privacynya tersimpan seperti saat ini. Saat dirinya mengamati Kyungsoo.

Dia menyipitkan mata besarnya kearah kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis dan chanyeol ingin menangis saat senyuman itu ditorehkan untuk pangeran kampus.

Luhan.

"Cih!"

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa, yeahhh kyungsoo memberitahunya tentang kerja kelompok yang akan dia lakukan bersama Luhan.

 _Huft_

Chanyeol mendesah, sejujurnya dia ingin merutuki tempat ini karena bagaimanapun juga tempat ini sangat strategis dalam melihat seluruh area luar kampus yang membuatnya terbakar rasa kesal saat melihat Kyungsoo bersama seorang pria. Tapi dia juga bersyukur karena dengan adanya tempat ini dia bisa mengawasi Kyungsoo diluar kampus.

Yeah, chanyeol membangun kepercayaan dirinya ketika dirinya berdiri, dia tidak boleh membiarkan pangeran rusa itu berlama-lama dengan wanitanya. Dia mengambil buku tebal miliknya dan juga memakai kacamata modis yang sungguh! Chanyeol itu tampan okey? Dan seribu kali tampan saat ia memakai kacamata kerennya.

Banyak wanita dengan seluruh kesempurnaan... oh tidak! menurut chanyeol, kesempurnaan wanita dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo dan wanita itu tidak pernah mengakui ketampanannya sama sekali, berbeda dengan gadis lainnya yang siap melemparkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

Arghhh dia tidak mengerti.

Pikirannya sepertinya sedikit rusak karena memilih kata saja sulit. Mungkin ini dampak rasa kesalnya melihat kyungsoo da pria lain.

Chayeol berjalan dengan langkah mantap.

Penampilannya hari ini sangat keren kan?

Chanyeol bertanya dalam hati.

.

.

"Hai! Kyungsoo!" canyeol tersenyum, memamerkan gigi putihnya, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah chanyeol dan dia memutar bola matanya.

"hai, Chanyeol!" Luhan, pria didepannya menyapa Chanyeol dengan ramah. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, untuk apa pria bodoh ini kesini?

Dia ingin pamer atau apa?

"HAI KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

Chanyeol mengerjap, suara dari belakangnya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Dia melirik lalu chanyeol tesenyum.

Oh.

Sejak kapan wanita ini ada dibelakangnya?

"Hai, sulli~ssi."

Sulli, yeah. Kyungsoo tahu perempuan yang berdiri manis disamping Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mencekik chanyeol saat melihat chanyeol tersenyum pada wanita itu.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya saat sulli tersenyum padanya.

"ah, Chanyeol oppa. Bagaimana tugas kita? Kau tahu musik yang kemar_"

"Ehem."

Kyungsoo berdehem, mata indah nya menyipit dengan senyum menggemaskan dan Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit pipi itu.

"Kami harus pergi."

Grab.

' _apa-apaan dia! Kenapa dia menggandeng tangan Luhan!'_

Kyungsoo mendengus, dia melewati chanyeol dan sedikit menabrakkan bahunya kearah pria tinggi itu, tangannya menggenggam tangan luhan sedikit bergetar.

Karena...

 _Helll_

Kyungsoo meringis saat kembali melihat kebelakang, tempat dimana sebelumnya chanyeol berdiri bersama sulli dan dia ingin melempar Chanyeol karena lihatlah tangan chanyeol yang tengah mengalungkan leher sulli dengan amat manis.

' _mereka dekat sekali.'_

"Kyung? Kyungsoo?"

Luhan menyadarkan kembali Kyungsoo, ah iya! Kyungsoo sadar dan dia langsung tersenyum.

"baiklah, dimana kita harus mengerjakan tugas ini?"

* * *

Hari-hari chanyeol akan bertambah manis jika saja Kyungsoo berada didekatnya, dan _BBAMM._

Hari itu sekarang entah dimulai sejak kapan menjadi mimpi buruk baginya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berduaan dengan Kai.

 _Shit._

Dasar _Playboy campus_!

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menyadari Chanyeol dan dia menggerakkan tangannya, menyapa chanyeol sangat manis.

Chanyeol bisa luluh jika kelakuan imut itu terus dilakukan Kyungsoo. Dia sebenarnya ingin marah tapi karena kyungsoo dia tidak jadi marah.

Dasar aneh, karena hal kecil dari kyungsoo saja bisa menjadi kelemahan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyerah dia bertanya kepada Kyungsoo saat mereka memiliki waktu berdua.

"Kyung~"

"hmmm?"

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya dan dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"..."

Kyungsoo menunggu Chanyeol berbicara.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan mulai tenggelam dalam mata dengan kilauan permata itu sehingga dia lupa ingin bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Kai.

Biasanya kyungsoo pasti akan memberitahunya tentang semua teman dan kegiatan Kyungsoo padanya, tapi sejak seminggu yang lalu ini berbeda.

Kyungsoo, berdebar.

"Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Matanya penuh rasa harap.

"Kau cemburu?"

.

.

.

 _BINGGO!_

"Huh?"

Kyungsoo bersabar.

"Kau cemburu melihatku bersama dengan Kai dan juga Luhan?"

.

.

.

Pikiran Chanyeol menghitam, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tahu dan... Chanyeol bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Chan~"

Chanyeol tersentak dan memandangi Kyungsoo.

' _Please chanyeol, please!'_

"Tidak."

 _Hell!_

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dan dia tersenyum.

"Thx."

Setelah mengucapkan satu kata itu Kyungsoo menarik paksa tangannya dari Chanyeol. Dia kemudian berdiri dari kursi restaurant lalu mengambil tas berwarna putihnya.

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo, dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kyungsoo sekarang ini!

"Kyung kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol mencoba menahan Kyungsoo.

"CHANYEOL OPPA!" Chanyeol mendengar teriakan itu, dia menatap wanita yang dicintainya itu dan kemudina Kyungsoo melengos saat melihat soojung si tingkat 1 berlari mendekati mereka.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, dan urusi saja waktumu dengan Soojung!"

"Huh?"

.

.

 **TBC**

#nyumputdibelakangjongin ini pendek. Iya... memang begitu :p tenang aja nanti ada chap yang panjang kok #alibi:p, ini menceritakan 1 minggu sebelum tragedy diperpustakan dichapter satu kejadian, sesuai namanya perfect fool, jadi kalian bisa menyimpulkan sendiri kan? :)

Next chap ditunggu ya? Otte?

Untuk Sequel Telling You... aku udah buat dan siap meluncur kepermukaan-_- #apaini

Love you all! #DEEPBOW :*


	3. Chapter 3 : Sweet Spicy

**Perfect Fool 3rd**

 **~Sweet Spicy**!~

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack: Goodbye Summer - F(x) feat Kyungsoo**

 **Summary: '** Strangers. Friends. Bestfriends. Lovers. And...Strangers? – potatocats

.

.

 ** _5 hari sebelum tragedy_**

 ** _._**

Kyungsoo duduk paling belakang setelah 5 menit masuk kekelasnya.

Dia mengamati dosen yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan serius, memperhatikan _slide slide_ yang muncul dengan begitu menyebalkannya dan juga mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan begitu fasih saat menjelaskan mengenai anatomi manusia.

Urghhh kepalanya mulai sakit saat mengingat semua nama asing itu.

 _BLABLABLAAA BLAAA BLA_

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, kepalanya mulai berputar-putar, dan dia mengambil cepat permen yang ada dalam kantong celananya.

Dia memperhatikan sekitar, teman-temannya sedang fokus mengamati professor yang sedang membelakangi mereka mengambar beberapa vetebra manusia, lalu dia melahap permen itu secepat professor membalik tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa manis yang menguar saat glukosa glukosa itu menyentuh lidah dan seluruh mulutnya.

"Aku selamat!" desisnya.

.

.

.

Oh iya... dia melirik semua temannya dan drinya mengernyit saat tidak menemukan chanyeol dalam kelasnya.

Dimana pria itu? kenapa pria bodoh itu tidak ada dikelas anatomi fisiologi ini? Dia pikir SKS pelajaran itu hanya 1 atau apa?

Yatuhaaaan.

Kyungsoo mengambil cepat handphonenya, menyembunyikannya diantara buku tebalnya.

Dia membuka menu pesan dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

\- _Kau dimana! Kelas sudah dimulai!_

to Park Stupid Yeol

Send...

1 menit...

3 menit...

Kyungsoo menunggu balasan dari chanyeol.

5 menit...

Dia mengernyit, kenapa chanyeol membalas pesannya lama sekali!

7 menit... dia melihat status pesannya dan rasanya dia ingin melempar Chanyeol ke galaxy!

Yatuhannn bahkan chanyeol tidak membaca pesannya?

10 menit...

Biasanya chanyeol akan membalasnya diantara 5-10 menit.

15 menit...

Terkutuklah kau PARK CHANYEOL!

\- _KAU DIMANAAA!_

Kyungsoo kembali mengiriminya pesan. Pikirannya sedang berada pada pria bodoh itu dan semua kata-kata dari professornya tidak dia dengarkan.

30 menit...

\- _Chanyeol? kau kenapa?_

Kyungsoo menggigiti bibirnya, dia mulai khawatir pada Chanyeol. Biasanya chanyeol tidak pernah absen selama ini.

Tapi kenapa sekarang chanyeol tidak ada!? Bahkan pesan yang dikirimnya ke sepuluh kali tidak dibacanya. Yatuhan! Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya.

"..."

Kyungsoo mengacungkan tangannya cepat saat melihat professornya melihat para mahasiswanya.

"Ya, silahkan nona... Kyungsoo?" professor itu menerawang nama mahasiswi perempuan yang cantik yang sedang mengacungkan tangannya.

"..." Kyungsoo terdiam, lalu meyakinkan hatinya.

"Maaf prof, aku rasa aku sakit."

Professor itu mengernyit, membenarkan letak kaca matanya lalu menatap tajam mahasiswinya.

Do Kyungsoo, professor itu tahu banyak tentang nama mahasisiswi kedokteran tingkat dua itu, mahasiswi itu merupakan pemegang Indeks Prestasi paling tinggi diantara angkatannya dan meraih podium pertama ditingkat satunya.

Jantung Kyungsoo rasanya berdetak dengan cepat saat professor itu mengamatinya, dia hampir menahan napasnya... karena, _Damn_! Namanya sedang dipertaruhkan! Dia pasti dianggap keterlaluan karena memotong pelajaran professor terhormat ditengah tengah ajarannya. Terserah dengan embel-embel mengerikan dengan manusia terhormat itu atau nilainya karena sekarang dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Park _Stupid_ Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo pasti akan meminta hadiah dari chanyeol karena merelakan reputasinya demi dirinya!

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin tenggelam sebelum professor itu berbalik menghadap _Whiteboard_ dan kalimat yang diucapkannya membuatnya berdebar.

"Pergilah ke Unit Kesehatan kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi dengan professor terhormat itu sehingga mengizinkannya keluar dari kelasnya?!

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin memberikan beribu bunga untuk professor itu.

"Khamsahamnida Gyeosonim."

Kyungsoo bersumpah dia akan menghormati professor nya mulai saat ini!

* * *

" _Shit!_ "

Kyungsoo sudah mengumpat 50 kali dan ini umpatannya yang ke 51 kali. Dirinya begitu tergesa-gesa memarkir mobilnya di _basement apartmen_ Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melangkah cepat, tangan kirinya memegang handphone berwarna hitamnya dan satu tangannya sibuk memencet tombol di lift.

18A

Kyungsoo menghembuskan naapasnya, panggilannya yang ke 32 kali tidak juga diangkat chanyeol!

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan telpon dari kyungsoo satu kalipun! Dia pasti akan membalas semua pesan kyungsoo dan kyungsoo benci saat dimana dirinya diabaikan oleh chanyeol saat seperti ini!

Dia menggigiti bibirnya, menunggu panggilan yang ke 33 kalinya untuk diangkat oleh chanyeol.

 _'nomor yang anda tuju sedang... KLIK!'_

 _"DAMNIT!"_

Kyungsoo hampir melempar handphonenya tapi dia tahan jika tidak memikirkan ini merupakan handphone kelimanya yang dibelinya pada tahun ini. Dia memutuskan memasukan ponselnya kedalam kantung celananya tergesa-gesa.

Dadanya bergetar saat matanya melesat tajam diangka yang ditampilkan lift yang dia naiki.

Sebentar lagi!

 _Ting!_

Dirinya melangkah secepat yang dia bisa saat pintu lift terbuka, matanya bergerak random, dia yakin dia tidak waras saat ini, bahkan tali sepatu yang dikenakan terurai sempurna tanpa disadarinya.

Tubuhnya membawanya kearah kanan, dan berhenti dipintu berwarna cokelat dengan tumbuhan hijau mahal disampingnya.

Ini apartemen chanyeol. Chanyeol tinggal sendiri di apartemennya.

No 12.

Dirinya memencet tombol _intercome_...

"PARK CHANYEOL!" dia berteriak kuat, tidak memperdulikan tetangga, ataupun tata krama karena dirinya sudah terlalu panik saat melihat wajah chanyeol dilayar _intercome_.

Dirinya terkesiap.

 _'Hai!'_

KAU MASIH BERANI MENYAPAKU!

 _"buka pintunya!"_

 _"Tidak, jangan sekarang aku tidak mau kau melihatku sedang sa_"_

HUH? Yang benar saja!

Chanyeol tidak mau dilihat oleh dirinya?!

Kyungsoo memutar matanya menghiraukan chanyeol, dengan kekuatan kilat kyungsoo membuka pelindung password apartmen chanyeol dan mulai memencet angkanya dengan cepat.

120193

Ulang tahunnya dan dia tersenyum

Tidak berubah sama sekali.

 _"KYUNGSOO JANGAN MASUK!"_

 _Ceklek... PIP!_

Bunyi pintu terbuka dan chanyeol mendesah.

Chanyeol tidak mau membuat kyungsoo khawatir sekarang!

"PARK STUPID CHANYEOL! KAU KEMANA SA_ YATUHAN!"

* * *

"KAU SEDANG SAKIT PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo, tidak memperdulikan betapa lemahnya tubuh yang sedang dipaksanya untuk berjalan kearah kyungsoo.

Bahkan refleks tubuhnya sangat cepat saat suara kyungsoo dari layar intercomenya terdengar, rasanya Chanyeol ingin berenang diantara ikan nemo yang imut sekarang.

Dan Kyungsoo 1000 kali lipat lebih imut dari ikan-ikan nemo karena wajah Kyungsoo sekarang menampakkan kemarahan yang amat.

"Kau sakit... kenapa tidak memberitahuku! Telponku selalu teralihkan dan yang mengangkat bukan kau tapi suara sialan dari pelayan kartumu!"

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya berdiri, memperhatikan chanyeol dari ujung rambut abu-abunya sampai ujung kaki pria itu, matanya menatap Chanyeol lembut.

"Bahkan aku mengirimu berpuluh-puluh pesan, itu semua terkirim tapi kau tidak membaca 1 kalipun pesan dariku..."

 _'Aku tidak pernah diabaikan olehmu sebelumnya park chanyeol! dan aku belum siap saat dimana kau harus mengabaikanku!"_

Kyungsoo hampir menangis saat dimana Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya dan mengusak rambutnya. Wajah chanyeol begitu pucat, bahkan dirinya bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas lingkaran hitam mata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin mengutuk ratusan juta kali saat chanyeol mengelus pipinya lembut dan suhu tangan Chanyeol yang tinggi dirasanya.

"Ponselku terjatuh dan rusak tadi pagi."

Chanyeol berkata pelan, suaranya serak dan terdengar pelan. Kyungsoo terdiam... dirinya memperhatikan Chanyeol dalam dan chanyeol hampir mati melihat mata kyungsoo yang hampir menangis.

"Jangan lagi mengabaikanku."

.

.

.

 _'karena rasanya sangat tidak nyaman! Aku hampir mati sat kau tidak menjawab semua pesan dan telponku'_

Chanyeol hampir tersedak saat Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku."

* * *

"kau harus istirahat!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, terlalu kaget dengan semua tingkah kyungsoo sore ini, bahkan dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa kyungsoo sedang absen dari kelas anatomi.. dan itu untuk dirinya?

Sudah jelaskan Kyungsoo sedang mengorbankan reputasi nya demi chanyeol?

Demi dirinya?

Sepertinya rasa meluncur bersama hiu akrobatik di temani princess disney dan memakan cokelat manis sedang dirasakannya.

Dadanya berdetak dengan begitu gila saat Kyungsoo mengompres dahinya.

"Aku..."

Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya, lalu pandangannya berhenti diwajah tampan chanyeol. wajah pucat dan suhu yang hampir mencapai 39 derajat itu membuatnya lemas.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"apa?"

Chanyeol tidak begitu mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo karena wanita itu mengucapkannya pelan.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku?"

"Jika sakit bilang aku..."

Rasanya debaran di dada chanyeol berjuta kali lebih cepat dengan frekuensi yang menggila!

Kyungsoo sedang mengkhawatirkannya? Dia tidak salah dengarkan?

"aku pasti akan menjadi doktermu, bukankah sudah kubilang... aku merupakan _Future doctor_ mu?"

OKSIGEN! YATUHAN! KYUNGSOO SEDANG INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA ATAU APA!

* * *

"Ini."

"kau harus makan!"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat tinggi olehnya, tangan wanita itu memegang semangkuk bubur hasil dirinya berkutat didapur chanyeol, entah apa yang terjadi dapurnya saat ini. Karena chanyeol tahu bagaimana keahlian memasak wanita itu.

Masakan wanita itu selalu enak dan chanyeol menyukai semua makanan yang dibuat kyungsoo, tidak memperdulikan ocehan teman-temannya saat dulu dimana dirinya memakan bekal dari kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sangat lucu sekarang, dirinya memakai apron biru bergambar pororo kartun kesukaannya, wajahnya sedikit kotor karena ada sedikit bubur yang menempel dipipi cantiknya.

"aku membuatkanmu bubur terenak didunia, kau tahu jika kau ingin memiliki isteri maka pilihlah ak_"

CEKLEK... PIPPPP

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Chanyeol Sunbae... aku kembali!"

Itu suara perempuan, dada Kyungsoo mulai berdebar aneh.

"Ini aku sudah membeli bubur untukmu, aku juga sudah membelikanmu obat."

Chanyeol langsung menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk memperhatikan bubur yang dibuatnya. Tangan kyungsoo gemetar. Napasnya tidak beraturan.

Dia melirik chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Chanyeol sunbae... maaf tadi aku lama, aku terjebak mac_"

"kyungsoo sunbae?"

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menendang Chanyeol atau merobek mulut junior tingkat satu yang sedang berdiri disampingnya, dia menatap tajam Chanyeol...

Lalu dia tersenyum lemah saat melihat mangkuk berisi bubur yang sudah dia buat.

"Aku tidak percaya..."

Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo sedang berpikiran aneh sekarang, dirinya ingin sekali memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar, tapi tubuhnya menolak.

"hai soojung... kau, mengapa kau bisa masuk keapartmen chanyeol?"

Suara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berubah, suaranya sedikit pecah dan terdengar pelan.

"Aku ada janji dengannya hari ini, tapi aku tidak datang menjemputnya..."

Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan.

"Menjemput soojung?"

 _DAMN!_

 _DAMNIT!_

 _HELL_

 _PARK CHANYEOL!_

Soojung mengangguk disamping Kyungsoo, memegang pundak Kyungsoo sehingg soojung bisa memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"Eumm, Sunbae berjanji menjemputku, tapi setelah sejam menunggu sunbae tidak datang dan aku mulai khawatir.. jadi aku bertanya dengan Kai sunbae dan dia memberiku alamat chanyeol sunbae."

"aku datang disaat yang tepat, ternyata sunbae sakit. Jadi aku merawatnya..."

"Sejak kapan?"

Soojung melirik jam yang ada ditangannya.

"2 jam yang lalu... ak_"

"kau bahkan tahu password apartmen chanyeol." Kyungsoo terkekeh, lalu dengan gerakan cepat dirinya meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur yang dibuatnya di meja disamping tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Hahaha dirinya benar-benar bodoh.

Dirinya beralih kearah apron yang dipakainya, menariknya kuat.

"Tidak bisa dibuka!"

Kyungsoo kembali menarik ikatan diapronnya, sangat sulit. Kenapa sangat sulit! Dirinya harus keluar sekarang juga!

"Susah.. ikatannya susah dibuka!" Dia mengumpat, Chanyeol menggerakkan badannya untuk berdiri tapi ditahan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Jangan! KAU SEDANG SAKIT!" Kyungsoo berteriak... tatapannya menyiratkan betapa kecewanya dia terhadap Chanyeol.

Dirinya mengingat kejadian didepan pintu apartemen chanyeol..

 _"Hai!"_

 _"Buka pintunya!"_

 _"Tidak, jangan sekarang aku tidak mau kau melihatku sedang sa_"_

 _"KYUNGSOO JANGAN MASUK!"_

Oh.

.

.

Dadanya berdenyut memilukan.

Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh, lalu dia tertawa.

"Jadi ini alasanmu menyuruhku untuk tidak masuk."

Chanyeol terkunci pada tatapan gadis cantik itu,dirinya bisa melihat tawa hambar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia berbalik dengan cepat.

"baiklah, nimati waktu kalian berdua."

Dirinya menahan tangisannya.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu... sama seperti chanyeol kemarin. Aku tidak akan cemburu."

 _SHIT_

 _SHIT_

 _SHIT_

 _PARK CHANYEOL!_

Kenapa kau diam saja dan hannya memperhatikan Kyungsoo tanpa melakukan apa-apa!

Apa yang ada dipikiranmu! Bergeraklah atau setidaknya beri penjelasan.

"Aku.. mengkhawatirkanmu." Desisnya.

Kyungsoo melepas ikatan rambutnya, menyamarkan air mata yang terjatuh.

"Aku pulang... chanyeol semoga cepat sembuh."

Dirinya melangkah cepat saat air matanya semakin tumpah, dirinya membiarkan air mata yang ditahannya terjatuh. Dirinya menyerah dengan apron pororo milik chanyeol karena sekarang Kyungsoo tidak punya waktu untuk melepas apron sialan itu dari tubuhnya.

Dengan sangat terburu-buru kyungsoo keluar setelah melepas sendal rumah chanyeol dan menenteng sneakersnya.

Dia tahu dia sudah seperti orang gila sekarang.

KLIKKK PIPPPP...

Kyungsoo berlari menuju lift dan masuk secepat yang dia bisa, dirinya benar-benar ingin mencekik Chanyeol atau apapun itu.

Dasar bodoh.

Dasar bodoh.

Dasar bodoh.

"Kenapa aku menangis!'

" _MATI SANA PARK CHANYEOLLLLLL!"_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

CHANYEOL! okey ini hampir 60 persen kisah nyata-_-

tengkyuuuuu.

 **Chapter 1:**

 **ellaelsyia, rag, baby crong, namefake, kaisooship, whirlwind27, myori, kaisoo32, kyungsooxeveryone, sofia magdalena, nopwillinekaisoo, thedolphinduck, kartikaa96, xdoongie, kaisoomin, parkyolo, fitri22exo, DoD orange , Ubannya Sehun, frostlightx, itmsjh**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Guest, whirlwind27, kaisoomin, luvchansoo, guest, ViraHee, fitri22exo, NHAC, DoD Orange, Kim fany, kaisoo32, Xdoongie, namefake, Lovesoo, aprilianti nurefendi, dbyhun, nopwillinekaisoo**

 **Dan yang buat fav:**

 **AdeliaFernanda5, ChangChang, Cheotsarang, DoD Orange, Kaisoo32, Lee971 , Lovesoo, Nayeolpcy27, ViraaHee, aprilia nurefendi , athali92, faridayanti998, fitri22exo, fujoshi yaoi lover, gloomy Monday, indrianapartii, kaisoomin, kartikaa96, ltmsjh, namefake, soosoocutie92, whirlwind27, yoosushipper729**

 **Andd follow:**

 **Cheotsarang, Lovesoo, Nayeolpcy27, NopwillineKaiSoo, Sofia Magdalena, aprilia nurefendi , athali92, fitri22exo, fujoshi yaoi lover, gloomy Monday, indrianapartii, kaisoomin, kartikaa96, kim fany, kyunginsoo, ltmsjh, minjaeboojilid2, namefake, thedolphinduck, xdoongie**

MAKASIHH YAAA, Maaf gak bisa dibales karena aku lagi nyelesaiin kasus aku. Tapi aku bca semua kok dan itu VITAMIN banget buat aku untuk ngelanjutinnya. Makaci yaaa apalagi buat kalian-kalian yang rajin banget terus baca fict aku dan review...tengkyuu Yeokshi! :)  
ohiya kamu yang ngerasa ngereview kemaren, aku pake sweet spicy loh buat judul sub ini karena liat comment kamu. hihihi makasi yaaa karena itu menginspirasi aku.

Janji chap depan aku bales! Aku gak tahu harus bilang makasih kayak mana... aku tuh udah bersyukur banget kalo ada yang baca sumpah! Terus ada yang review itu bahagiaaa..bikin moodku naik!

YEOKSHIII! LOVE YOUUUUU! #KECUPSATUSATU

#DEEPBOW

PS: Semoga kamu yang disana yang berani ngambil langkah keren, beralih dari jurusan biologi ke psikologi aku selalu berdoa buat kamu! Aku tahu jurusan itu terbaik buat kamu dan seperti kata aku saat kamu daftar sbmptn lagi... itu jalan dari yang diatas yang terbaik buat kamu! LOVE YOU RAMP :* Sahabatku! Walaupun kita kepisah dari saat pertama masuk sma tapi aku tahu hubungan kita sama kaya kemarin walaupun kamu terbang jauh disaaaanaaa! Jadi psikiater yang baik othheeee! Semoga tes kesehatannya lulus, dan kita bisa bikin rumah sakit bareng dimana kamu nangin pasien jiwa atau yang lain, aku bagian obgyn nya, DIS bagian ngerawatnya, LK bagian manejemennya yaaaa! LOVE UU MY BEST VERY_VERYY BESRTFRIENNNNDDD :*... maafin aku selama ini kalo sering gak angkat telpon atau gak read bm atau sibuk mulu:) semoga kalian tahu ketulusan aku.


	4. Chapter 4 : You

**Perfect Fool 4th**

You~

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Under The Eaves – Kim So Yun (I Really Love That Song)

 **Summary: '** Strangers. Friends. Bestfriends. Lovers. And...Strangers? – potatocats

...

..

 _ **3 hari sebelum tragedy**_

Udara sangat dingin. Hujan pada malam ini menambah seratus kali lebih dingin, Kyungsoo mengumpat sejuta kali saat dirinya lupa membawa jaket hangat.

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran rumah sakit tempat dimana dia akan menjalankan internship nya. Kyungsoo mengutuk karena tingkatnya yang masih rendah sehingga harus memaksanya memarkirkan mobil didaerah luar rumah sakit bukannya memarkir di basement gedung.

Dia mematikan mobilnya, mengambil kuncinya sebelum mengambil tas dan juga jas putih yang dia lipat dan dimasukkan gusar kedalam tasnya.

Dia mendegus, ini pukul 8 malam. Dia yakin dia sudah terlambat. Salahkan kemacetan yang timbul dijalan dan juga Tao yang menahannya di _cinema_ karena baru saja putus dengan Kris.

Urghhhhh... mengingat Tao yang menangis di cinema saat menonton membuatnya meremang.

Itu merupakan hal memalukan dan Kyungsoo ingin tenggelam saat tangisan Tao mengencang ketika adegan pria dan wanita berciuman yang mengingatkannya dengan kekasih rambut abu-abunya, si Wu Yifan. Mahasiswa kedokteran 1 tingkat diatasnya.

Ohhh lupakan!

Dengan gerakan gusar Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya keras.

DRSSSHHHH DRRRSHHHHH

Kyungsoo berlari, menyelamatkan tasnya menuju gedung B dirumah sakit.

Langkahnya sangat cepat, dan dia terkikik geli saat melihat teman sejawatnya yang berlari dengan telanjang kaki menenteng high heels ditangannya.

Kyungsoo bersyukur dia membenci high heels, sehingga dia tidak perlu memakainya, menurutnya high heels malah akan memperlambat pekerjaannya.

Dia hanya memakai sneakers hitam yang akan digantinya dengan sandal biru lebih nyaman saat sampai diruangan.

Oh... hell.

Dia mengingat sesutu.

CI ruangannya pasti akan mengutuk dan mengumpatinya bagai nyamuk karena dirinya telat. Shift malam seharusnya dimulai pukul 8 okey, dan ini sudah lebih 5 menit.

Terlebih ini merupakan hari pertamanya praktek untuk penambahan nilai semesternya.

Matilah kau do kyungsoo!

Detik itu Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah kakinya seizin kekuatannya.

...

Kyungsoo terengah-engah saat memasuki gedung B rumah sakit, dirinya tidak memperhatikan lagi penampilannya, yang dia pikirkan adalah CI ruangannya.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul.

Yatuhan... menurutnya, heechul adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuatnya berjengit saat teriakan mematikannya dikeluarkan, mengingat saat dirinya praktek dulu dan mendapati seniornya itu adalah Pembimbing ruangannya.

Sialan bahkan gadis itu harus bertemu dengan seniornya lagi di praktek kesekian kalinya.

Dia bergetar mengingat Ciai nya da menyadarkan dirinya dengan memandangi sekitar.

Dia mengamati Rumah Sakit milik Universitas. Rumah Sakit Seoul akan selalu ramai dan dia tahu itu.

Dirinya berdiri didepan lift, menunggu lift turun dan membawanya ke lantai 18 dimana ruangannya berada.

.

.

.

 _Ting_

.

.

Kyungsoo sangat lega melihat lift terbuka kurang dari 30 detik saat dirinya sampai.

Pintu lift terbuka perlahan.

Menampilkan seorang pria yang berdiri angkuh mendekap tangannya.

Kyungsoo kaget, merasakan perasaan itu menjalar dari kepala sampai kakinya, kejadian lusa kemarin menerpanya.

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya.

.

.

Matanya membesar.

.

.

Orang itu! bagaimana bisa!

Sial PARK CHANYEOL!

SHITT!

...

Chanyeol mengerjap saat melihat gadis dengan kecantikan lebih dari putri duyung _ariel_ berdiri didepannya, dia terlalu kaget.

"Hai... kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, dia masih berdiri didepan lift, tidak memperdulikan sapaan dari chanyeol dan memilih membiarkan lift menutup kembali.

Dia lebih baik naik lift selanjutnya daripada se-lift berdua bersama chanyeol. Itu menyebalkan!

Chanyeol mengamati kyungsoo ketika dia tidak mendapati sapaan balik dari gadis itu, tiba-tiba pintu lift hampir tertutup dan dengan gerakan cepatnya, chanyeol memencet salah satu tombol lift sehingga pintu itu kembali terbuka.

"Kyung~ kenapa tidak masuk?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, sialan dia benar-benar benci saat melihat chanyeol mengganti gaya rambutnya menjadi hitam dengan poni jatuh dan _steshoscope_ hitam yang menggantung dilehernya. Terlalu tampan dan dia benci itu.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya untuk kesekian kalinya, dan memilih pergi dari lift tempat dimana chanyeol berdiri didepannya, lebih baik dia menaiki tangga darurat dan mengakibatkan dirinya terkena umpatan dari CI nya karena terlambat lebih lama daripada harus berduaan bersama chanyeol... untuk hari ini dia benar-benar tidak mood.

Belum sedetik kyungsoo membalikan badan, Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepatnya memegang lengan kyungsoo dan menariknya, membawanya kedalam lift dan jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Chanyeol mengumpati bunyi debaran jantungnya yang sudah melebihi batas normal saat pelukan itu terasa sangat hangat dan membawa euphoria tersendiri dihatinya dan meluluhlantakan setiap sel tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya, dirinya seperti tersedak sesuatu saat tangan chanyeol menariknya dan mendekapnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari ketika 3 orang wanita dan juga pria sedang memperhatikan mereka yang berdiri didepan lift.

Orang-orang asing itu sempat ternganga, layaknya sebuah drama romantis wanita-wanita itu seperti terkena serangan jantung dan mem _Blushing_ parah saat melihat adegan kyungsoo dan chanyeol tersaji didepan mereka.

Itu manis...

Sangat manis...

Mereka tidak memperdulikan lagi tujuan mereka dan memilih pintu lift tertutup dan membawa pasangan itu menaiki lift berdua.

Dan setelah pintu lift tertutup... wanita-wanita itu berteriak ria.

"YATUHAAAN! MEREKA IMUT SEKAI!"

"Itu chanyeol dan kyungsoo kan? Yatuhan yatuhan... mereka official?"

"UWAAAHHH CHANSOO JJANG!"

.

.

.

Pelukan itu sangat hangat dan chanyeol tidak rela melepaskannya, chanyeol bisa merasakan wangi parfume dari tubuh kyungsoo...yang sangat manis dan me- _relax_ kan semua urat-urat tegangnya.

"Kyungsoo~ya..." chanyeol berkata dengan suara pelan yang mampu membuat kyungsoo lemas.

"Soal di apartmen ku kemarin... aku minta maaf." Kyungsoo memilih diam. Terlalu bingung dengan sikap chanyeol saat ini.

"Jangan salah paham, soojung hanya meminta bantuanku untuk ujian laboraturium nya."

Oh.

.

"Dia... sudah punya pacar. Kalau mau tahu."

Kyungsoo seperti mendapat semburan udara hangat dari luar yang mampu menghangatinya... menjalari setiap centi tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa.. kyungsoo tersenyum untuk alasan yang aneh.

"Jadi jangan mengabaikanku lagi. kau bilang kau tidak suka diabaikan olehku... tapi, setelah kejadian itu kau bahkan tidak mau bertemuku lagi, melihatku saat dikelas saja tidak."

Chanyeol menghirup napas dirambut kyungsoo, menghirup aroma favoritenya yang mampu menyemangatinya.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi... rasanya tidak enak."

.

.

.

Ting

Chanyeol bergumam dan dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya saat pintu lift membuka dilantai 3.

Chanyeol seperti kehilang oksigennya saat melepaskan kyungsoo, kyungsoo menunduk, terlalu kaget dengan semuanya dan dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Chanyeol menjelaskan hubungannya dengan soojung bahkan itu tidak dimintanya, dan kenyataan soojung sudah punya pacar entah kenapa... itu membuat kyungsoo lega.

Pintu lift kembali menutup dan chanyeol bersyukur saat tidak ada manusia-manusia lain masuk menginterupsi dirinya dan kyungsoo.

Chanyeol kembali menatap kyungsoo, dan chanyeol lemas saat melihat penampilan kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat chanyeol melepaskan jas putihnya dan memperangkap kyungsoo, dalam gerakan cepat ia memakaikan jas putihnya ketubuh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam, melihat chanyeol yang memakaikan jas putihnya ketubuhnya.

Pintu lift kembali terbuka dan chanyeol memencet tombol cepat saat melihat tidak ada orang yang ingin masuk.

Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo, dia mendekat dan tubuh kyungsoo meremang saat chanyeol membenarkan helai helai rambutnya. Menyelipkan anak-anak rambut kyungsoo ditelinganya, dan mengusap pipi kyungsoo lembut.

"Chanyeol..."

Kyungsoo menegur Chanyeol karena kelakuannya, chanyeol hanya diam... terlalu sibuk memperhatikan kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak membawa jaketmu lagi huh?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dan chanyeol terlalu lemah dengan gelengan imut kyungsoo.

"Kau kehujanan, pasti dingin."

"memang benar, tapi setelah kau memberikanku jaketmu... aku tidak kedinginan lagi. terimakasih chanyeol~a"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik dan senyuman kembali terkembang dipipinya dengan semu merah saat kyungsoo membalas senyumannya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan dia kembali terpana dengan chanyeol yang semakin tampan saat pria itu memegang tangan kyungsoo dan mengenggamnya pelan.

"Biarkan seperti ini, biarkan aku menghangatkanmu."

Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Dasar _Cheesy_ "

"biar saja..."

Lantai 9 dan chanyeol kembali memencet tombol untuk menutup kembali lift tidak mau membiarkan orang masuk menganggu nya, dan sejauh ini dirinya beruntung karena tidak ada seorangpun yang menunggu.

"Sepertinya aku beruntung, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang menganggu kita berdua, seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa lalu mengangguk, genggaman tangannya ditangan chanyeol sangat lembut dan hangat... dan kyungsoo menyukai itu.

"Ya... beruntung, dan aku pasti diteriaki habis-habisan karena terlambat dihari pertama praktek."

Kyungsoo jadi kembali mengingat CI nya... yatuhan semoga dirinya hanya diomeli habis-habisan selama 1 jam.

Dirinya berdoa dalam hati dan kembali menoleh kearah chanyeol.

-lantai 10

"Chanyeol.. bukan kah kau mendapat shift pagi? Kenapa masih disini?"

"Aku menukar jadwalku dengan Suho, jadi aku bisa berdua denganmu... menemanimu dimalam ini. Bukankah sangat manis."

Kyungsoo tersentuh tapi entah kenapa itu malah membuatnya tertawa.

"terlalu manis sehingga membuatku muntah.. park chanyeol, kau masih sakit seharusnya kau tidak mengganti shift pagimu dengan malam karena itu tidak menguntungkanmu!"

"yatuhan... kau ini, aku sudah tidak apa-apa dan aku yang harusnya khawatir karena dirimu yang kehujanan seperti ini! Sudahlah tidak ada yang lebih menguntungkan saat aku harus berdua denganmu kyungsoo~ya... jadi mengganti shift selagi itu denganmu aku tidak masalah."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pikiran chanyeol yang terdengar sangat manis dan over protektif seperti ini, tapi... kyungsoo tahu dia menyukai sisi chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Jadi...tentang soojung kemarin_"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis kearah chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti, jangan dibahas... aku tidak mau kau membahas wanita lain selain diriku."

Chanyeol memilih diam, ucapan kyungsoo menguncinya, lalu dia tersenyum... mengagumi semua yang ada pada kyungsoo, chanyeol sadar dia... tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan wanita didepannya ini.

"Aku mengerti."

-Lantai 15

"Chanyeol~a" suara kyungsoo yang seperti madu manis yang kembali membuat chanyeol menoleh kearahnya.

"Hmmm?" chanyeol, mempererat genggamannya.

Kyungsoo memikirkan apakah dia harus mengucapkan kata-kata dipikirannya atau tidak, tapi hatinya memilih untuk mengutarakannya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

Huh?

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol seperti dikelilingi berjuta-juta _flash_ _camera_ , jantungnya seperti tersengat sesuatu dan hal yang membuatnya frustasi adalah telinganya yang sepertinya salah dengar.

Ya..

Pasti dia salah dengar.

Lagipula dampak kyungsoo yang mengucapkan kata itu benar-benar hebat sama seperti kyungsoo yang mengucapkannya saat 1 minggu kemarin.

Kyungsoo sudah sering mengucapkannya kan.

Sudahlah...

Sadarlah tuan park...

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

"Huh?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya kembali.

"Kau mendengarku tidak?"

Chanyeol blank, dalam keadaan seperti ini dia bingung harus melakukan apa, bernapas saja sulit dan kyungsoo seperti memperparah keadaan saat mata seindah permata itu menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menunggu chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo~ya, kau menyukaiku?"

Dan respon chanyeol sama seperti seminggu yang lalu saat dimana kyungsoo mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap chanyeol sekarang ini, serius dia sepertinya ingin kembali melempar Chanyeol ke galaxy.

Kenapa chanyeol tidak mengerti!

Ini sudah terlalu jelas!

Yatuhan chanyeol ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan atau apa! Kenapa pria itu masih diam dengan mata yang begitu disukainya dan juga wajah tampan itu yang semakin mempengaruhi napasnya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya.

"lupakan!"

Lantai 17

DASAR BODOH!

CHANYEOL BODOH!  
APA YANG ADA DIOTAKNYA SIH!

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo diam, genggaman tangannya dilepasnya secara perlahan, dan kehangatan ditangannya tiba-tiba saja seperti hilang dan juga rasa kosong ditangannya membuatnya meringis.

"..."

Chanyeol mengerjap saat genggamannya dilepas kyungsoo.

"Ini." Dan 5 detik kemudian jas putih chanyeol dilempar kearah nya.

"kyungsoo?"

"Bodoh." Seru kyungsoo pelan.

Ting

Lantai 18.

Saat lift terbuka, kyungsoo cepat-cepat membuat langkah besar untuk keluar dari lift dan membawa tubuhnya lari sejauh mungkin dari chanyeol.

Kyungsoo seperti orang gila sekarang, dia berlari... menuju ruangan CI nya berada, membiarkan chanyeol terdiam dan kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo."

"DIAMLAH PARK CHANYEOL! AKU SUDAH TERLAMBAT!"

Kyungsoo berteriak kesal, dan dirinya merasa sakit saat dadanya berdenyut menimbilkan rasa ngilu dan denyutan aneh bersamaan.

Chanyeol diam, berhenti ditempatnya berdiri.

Dia menarik napasnya.

Entah kenapa... chanyeol merasa, Dirinya sudah berbuat hal yang salah pada kyungsoo... tapi apa?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Okey, perasaanku aku tuangin semua di fict ini! Chanyeol bikin frustasi sumpah! chansoo itu hubungannya ya gituuu _love hate relationship_ And sesuai janji aku bakal bales review di chap kemarin ya :)

 **Baby Crong :** Hai my baby crong :) Iya sesuai sama judulnya, bener banget kata kamu sebenernya bisa jd perfect two... dan kamu menginspirasi aku... hihihi makaci semangatnya sayangkuhh #HUG:*

 **Kyungchu :** hai kyungchu~^^, uhhh dikatain keren masak.. kamu lebih keren kok:) aku juga sebenernya nyesek bikin dia kayak gitu... dan aku gak tega, makaci semangatnya sayangkuh #HUG:*

 **Kim Fany :** My Baby Fany :* chap ke 4 sudah diupdate:) iya dichap kemarin nunjukin rasa khawatirnya sama yeol tapi dasarnya yeol gak peka pegorbanannya kyungsoo emang daebak! Haha tapi jgn ditiru ya ninggalin kelas buat seseorang #pengalaman ahahaha gak ada apa-apa kok dengan soojung, itu Cuma jadi bumbu aja soalnya aku jg biasin soojung kekeke :p chanyeol mah emang gitu... rada telat mikirnya, hihihi tetep tunggu ficku ya.. makasi semangatnya sayangkuhhh :* #HUGG

 **Namefake :** My baby namefake.. haii:) iyaa atiny kyung kretek" chanyeol emang rada bolot disni.. kekeke :p iya bener kata kamu kalo yeol gak gtu bakal gak da konfliknya.. uwaahh makacih yaa #HUG :*

 **Sofia Magdalena :** Hai my sofia :) jadi sebenernya kyungsoo itu emg suka sama chanyeol.. dia udah ngasih kode tp chanyeolnya gak peka, kyungsoo sama chanyeol main kode-kodean sih... hihihi jadi cemburu dia ngeliat soojung:) makasi ya #HUG :*

 **Kyle :** Hai kyle^^, iyaaa bner banget, nanti aku buat chap kyung ma kai kok kedepannya biar gantian chanyeol sengsara! Makasih ya #HUG :*

 **Mr. Black9493 :** HAIII MR. BLACK ^^ ini sudah dilanjut. Makasi ya :) #HUG :*

 **Virahee :** Hai my virahee :) asli chanyeol emang pea... #gebukinchanyeol pliss semoga kamu gak dapet cowok kayak dia karena itu nyebelin #pengalaman btw tengkyuu ya beb #HUG :*

 **Whirlwind27 :** huaaa my whirlwind.. aku manggil kamu apa nih? Gak papa gampar aja chanyeol chanyeol mah gitu, udah dikhawatirin tapi blesanya bikin kyungsoo nya nyakit, eumm makasih yaaa #HUG :*

 **Lovesoo :** Hai lovesoo, aku manggil kamu apa nih? Love aja atau soo atau lovesoo? Kekeke :p ini sudah dilanjut. Makasi ya #HUG :*

 **Kaisoomin :** Hai kaisoomin, kamu jugaaa aku manggil kamu apa nih? :) chap nya sudah dilanjut! Makasi ya #HUG :*

 **Xdoongie :** MY BABY XDOONGIE :) kamu juga... aku bingung manggil kamu apa... kekeke chanyeol nyebelin sumpah dia bener" nyebelin dichap kemaren dichap ini juga, hahaha jgn jadiin chanyeol tiang bakar pliss aku gak tega.. tapi gak papa sih, kekeke btw makasih ya #HUG :*

 **Luvchansoo:** Hai luvchansoo:) semoga chap ini nambah seru ya say:) setuju sama kamu chanyeol emang pabo! Makasi ya #HUG :*

 **Kaisoo32 :** HAII KAISOO32 :) sudah dilanjut sayangkuh, makasi ya #HUG :*

 **Ubannya Sehun :** KAMUU! Mata aku selalu fokus ke nama kamu saat liat komen, nama kamu bikin aku ngakak sekaligus imut, hahaha ngomong" aku manggil kamu apa? Sebenernya di fict perfet fool ini dua-duanya gak peka... chanyeol gak peka sama perasaan kyungsoo dan kyungsoo masih belum yakin sama cinta chanyeol, eum pokoknya ikutin aja ceritanya ya say:) makasi yaa #HUG :*

 **Fitri22exo :** HAI FITRI :) aku manggil kamu fitri ya? Kekeke cahyo sama ital itu Cuma bumbu sayang... jangan benci krystal ya, hahaha cahyo lagi sakit jd dia gak bs ngapa-ngapain :p bener kata kamu! Hihi makasi ya #HUG :*

 **Thedolphinduck :** haiii... kamu juga aku manggil kamu apa nih? Ava kamu lucu gambarnya! Aku sukaaa hahaha XD iyaa aku juga gak tega sama simanis satu itu.. makaci yaa #Hug :*

 **Tengkyu semuanya...**

 **Thanks for my lovely silent readers and my cutie pie Reviewers, LOVE YOU ALL A LOT!**

 **Oh iya, mulai sekarang aku bakal jarang upadate soalnya aku kembali prkatek mulai tanggal 10 -29 ini. Hufttt**

 **#DEEPBOW**


	5. Chapter 5 : Fool In Love

**Perfect Fool 5th**

Fool In Love~

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Call You Mine – Jeff Burnet

 **Summary: '** Strangers. Friends. Bestfriends. Lovers. And...Strangers? – potatocats

...

..

.

\- **_2 hari sebelum tragedy_**

Chanyeol mendenguskan napasnya, kyungsoo benar-benar membuat semua pikirannya dipenuhi dengan nama itu.

Chanyeol bertambah frustasi saat memandangi jalanan didepannya.

Dirinya mengacak rambutnya, membuat rambut hitamnya bertambah acak-acakkan.

M-a-c-e-t.

Kemacetan yang sangat panjang didepannya merupakan mimpi buruk nya. Serius mengapa dia harus dihadapkan dengan kemacetan ini pada hari ini, tepatnya pada pukul 8 malam waktu setempat.

Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa disaat kyungsoo membutuhkannya?!

Chanyeol hampir menangis.

Rencananya ke apartemen kyungsoo sepertinya harus hancur karena macet sialan ini.

 _Damnit!_

Sangking frustasi chanyeol menekan klakson mobilnya, berkali-kali. Didalam hatinya dia mungkin sudah kehilangan pikiran sampai meneror mobil lainnya dengan bunyi klakson berturut-turut. Dan makian dari mobil disampingnya dan umpatan dari mobil didepannya tidak dia hiraukan.

Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu kyungsoo kalau begini!

Tangannya dia arahkan ke dashboard mobilnya, mengambil handphone nya.

Chanyeol hampir terhibur dengan wajah menggemaskan kyungsoo dilayar wallpaper handphonenya, mengingat bagaimana dia mengambil foto itu saat kyungsoo sedang tertidur karena sangking lelahnya membaca sampai chanyeol mempotonya dan berakhir dengan makian mengalahkan halilintar dari kyungsoo.

Dan kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan saat nya mengenang poto itu walau dia akan selalu melakukannya sebelum tidur.

Hal yang penting sekarang adalah menelpon kyungsoo.

"Drrrrttt drrrttt drrrttt"

 _"_ _Hallo?"_

"Kyungsoo~ya."

Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat suara kyungsoo mengalun ditelinganya.

 _"_ _Chanyeol..."_

"Kyung... aku akan cepat-cepat kesana ok_"

 _"_ _Chanyeol~a... aku takut."_

Suara kyungsoo sangat pelan, dan chanyeol bertambah khawatir.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku soal kemarin, aku tidak marah lagi... aku minta maaf."_

Chanyeol semakin menahan napasnya saat kyungsoo mengucapkan kata-kata itu kembali, lagi dan lagi sedari 1 jam yang lalu. Hal itulah yang memutuskan chanyeol untuk kabur dari jadwalnya dan memilih pergi keapartemen kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Aku takut kau pergi dariku... maafkan aku. Chanyeol~a..."_ Suara kyungsoo benar-benar membuat kewarasannya bertambah 3 stadium.

"Sssttt, aku dalam perjalanan okay, tenang saja hmm... aku akan kesana."

 _"_ _Aku takut..."_

Yatuhan! Chanyeol cepat-cepat membuka seatbeltnya, masih memegang handphonenya dengan tangan kiri. Hembusan napas dinginnya menguap bersamaan dirinya yang mematikan mobilnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Chanyeol bahkan lupa membawa jaketnya setelah dia membuka pintu mobil dengan gerakkan cepat, dan kemudian menutupnya.

 _BRAK_

.

.

"Kyungsoo~ya, jangan takut. Aku ada bersamamu."

Suara hujan diluar sangat deras, tapi tidak mengalahkan desiran darahnya yang begitu kuat setelah mendengar suara kyungsoo.

Hujan menyambutnya.

Air yang berjatuhan itu langsung membasahi tubuhnya, tapi chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya... fokusnya hanya ada pada kyungsoo. Matanya penuh dengan kecemasaan. Kakinya dia lajukan sekuat tenaga yang dia bisa.

Membiarkan dinginnya hujan membekukkan tulangnya.

membiarkan makian orang menyahutinya ketika chanyeol yang sedang tidak waras itu berlari hampir mengenai mobil yang melaju seperti semut dijalan.

Matanya memandangi lampu merah, sekitar 500 meter. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi ketika dia terkena macet untuk memasuki area apartemen kyungsoo.

Dan hal itu menambah semangatnya untuk kembali mengerahkan tenaganya menembus jalanan.

 _"_ _Chanyeol~a..._ "

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa disadarinya saat mendengar suara kyungsoo.

"Iya... kyung? Ada apa?"

Suaranya hampir tersamar oleh hujan yang memukul tubuhnya.

 _"_ _Aku... ?"_

Chanyeol masih berlari, membiarkan mata orang-orang yang seolah sedang mengutuknya dengan pandangan orang gila.

Yeah yeah dia tahu dia gila jika menyangkut dengan gadis bernama kyungsoo.

"Iya... ?"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara isakkan tangis dari kyungsoo, dan jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Kakinya semakin dia percepat dan dadanya sakit mendengar isakkan itu.

Dan suara halilintar yang begitu kuat dia dengar.

 _Shit_.

Dia teringat sesuatu.

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya kasar. Rasa cemasnya semakin bertambah 100 kali lipat. Kyungsoo takut dengan suara halilintar atau petir yang menyambar.

"Tidak apa-apa... ada aku."

Deru napas chanyeol memburu, mulutnya berkomat-kamit menenangkan kyungsoo yang masih terisak. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari jika dia sudah sampai di lobby _apartmen_ kyungsoo.

Security hampir saja membawa dirinya yang sudah seperti gembel masuk digedung mewah jika saja security itu tidak mengenal chanyeol park.

Si pewaris rumah sakit Seoul yang sering datang mengunjungi apartmen ini.

Wajah para karyawan langsung melongo saat melihat betapa berantakkannya chanyeol dan wajah pucat yang sedang berlari menuju lift.

Apartmen kyungsoo ada di White Bougenville A no. 88 dilantai 25.

Chanyeol bersyukur lift datang begitu cepat dan sedang kosong sehingga dia bisa masuk dan menekan lantai 25 langsung.

"Kyungsoo~ya..."

 _"_ _Chanyeol~a... hujannya sangat deras. Suaranya.."_

"Dengarkan aku... aku akan bernyanyi jadi jangan dengarkan suara itu ya.."

Dilain tempat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat suara halilintar kembali didengarnya, dan kilat yang begitu menyeramkan mampu membuat dirinya terisak.

 _"_ _CHANYEOLLL!"_

Chanyeol, hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengar teriakkan itu. dia tahu kyungsoo pasti benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Baiklah, baiklah... tarik napas okay. Aku akan bernyanyi.."

Sejujurnya suara chanyeol itu.. eum biasa-biasa saja okay, dia tidak bisa dikatakan buruk jika nyanyiannya disamakan dengan wu yifan, menurutnya suaranya lebih memiliki _art_ dari pada suara si bule itu.

Dan kemudian kyungsoo terdiam mendengar suara indah itu mengalun ditelinganya. Lagu maroon 5 she will be loved. Lagu favorite chanyeol.

" ** _Beauty queen of only eighteen she  
Had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her, she  
Always belonged to someone else_**

Dia adalah seorang ratu kecantikan yang masih berumur delapan belas tahu. Ia memiliki masalah dengan dirinya sendiri, dan kekasihnya selalu ada untuk dirinya, akan tetapi ia selalu dimiliki oleh orang lain. Ia milik semua orang.

 ** _I drove for miles and miles and wound up  
At your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_**  
Akulah sang kekasih itu. Aku berkendara bermil-mil jauhnya dan terluka di depan pintu rumahnya. Aku tahu aku telah memilikimu untuk sekian lama, akan tetapi aku masih dan masih menginginkanmu lagi.

 ** _I don't mind spendin' everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved_**

Tak masalah bagiku jika aku harus berhujan-hujanan di pojokan rumahmu setiap hari. Aku suka menatapmu, seorang gadis cantik dengan senyuman yang merekah. Ingin kutanyakan kepadanya, akan kah ia menetap sejenak, dan ia akan sangat dicintai.

 ** _Tap on my window, knock on my door, I  
Want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_**

Kuketuk-ketuk jendela dan pintu, aku hanya ingin membuatmu sellau merasa cantik. Aku tahu aku akan lebih memilih untuk merasa tidak aman melepasmu di luar sana sendirian. Tapi semua itu tak jadi masalah lagi bagiku.

 ** _It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along yeah  
My heart is full, and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want yeah_**

Memilikimu memang rasanya sangat hebat sekali. Akan tetapi, bukan tentang hebat dan indahnya saja bersamamu. Kerja sama lah kunci dari semua ini. Hatiku telah penuh, tapi pintunya selalu terbuka. Kau boleh mendatanginya kapanpun kau mau.

 ** _I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and makes me catch her every time she  
Falls_**

Aku tahu selama ini kau bersembunyi sendirian di dalam mobilmu, mengetahui segala hal yang membuatmu menjadi dirimu yang sekarang. Aku tahu bahwa jika aku mengucap perpisahan sekalipun, tak akan ada artinya untukmu. Karena toh bagaimanapun juga aku akan selalu kembali dan menangkapnya kapanpun ia terjatuh.

 ** _Please don't try so hard to say good-bye  
I don't mind spendin' everyday, out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_**  
Tolong jangan mencoba terlalu keras untuk mengucap selamat tinggal kepadaku, karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu, bagaimanapun dirimu."

...

Chanyeol sampai didepan pintu apartemen kyungsoo, dia memilih langsung membuka pelindung password apartmen kyungsoo.

Yang dia tahu, tangannya bergetar memencet satu persatu digit angka.

Ulang tahunnya.

Dan kemudian pintu apartemen itu terbuka, chanyeol memilih masuk dengan sangat gusar.

Wajahnya sudah sangat cemas dan kembali bertambah pucat saat melihat lampu apartmen kyungsoo mati.

"DO KYUNGSOO!" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu, dia mencari-cari di seluruh ruangan dan langkah kaki gilanya melangkah menuju kamar kyungsoo.

Kamar itu tidak terkunci ketika chanyeol masuk. Suara halilintar dengan kilat memenuhi ruangan kyungsoo ketika dia masuk, melihat kamar gadis cantik itu yang gelap dengan tirai putih transparan dijendela besar menghadap pemandagan kota Seoul bergelayut.

Yatuhan, bahkan gadis itu tidak menutup jendela kamarnya!

Dan kemudian chanyeol mendekati tempat tidur kyungsoo, dia melihat selimut tebal kyungsoo seperti sedang menutup sesuatu dan dia yakin, gadis itu ada didalam selimut tebal itu.

"Kyungsoo~ya."

GRAB!

.

.

.

Kyugsoo langsung melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, matanya sudah sembab karena air mata dan dia langsung memeluk chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DEG

DEG  
.

DEG

Chanyeol mengerjap. Dia bersumpah jika sekarang jantungnya seperti ingin melompat dari rongga dadanya.

"Kyungsoo~ya."

Chanyeol memilih mengembalikkan suaranya, cahaya dari kilat diluar dan suara petir makin menguatkan pelukan kyungsoo.

"aku takut..."

Chanyeol mengangguk menghirup aroma tubuh kyungsoo.

"Jangan takut, ada aku..."

"Suara petir dan kilat itu menyebalkan, suaranya seperti monster." Kyungsoo menahan isakkan tangisannya.

"aku sangat takut... lalu lampunya mati."

Chanyeol mengelus rambut kyungsoo pelan, sangat pelan. Dia melupakan betapa gemetarnya tubuhnya yang sedang memeluk kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku takut jika mimpiku itu menjadi kenyataan."

Kyungsoo masih menahan tangisannya, merasakan dekapan hangat tubuh chanyeol padanya.

"Maafkan aku.. aku minta maaf, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat kau meninggalkanku... aku minta maaf."

Yatuhan, chanyeol memilih memeluk tubuh itu. isakkan kyungsoo membuatnya terenyuh.

"Ssst... sudah aku bilang, walaupun kau melakukan suatu kesalahan besarpun aku akan tetap memaafkanmu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah akan mau meninggalkanmu. Tidak sekalipun terbesit diotakku... Kyungsoo~ya"

Air mata gadis itu jatuh.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya..."

Tapi gadis itu tetap menangis karena dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia merasakkan baju chanyeol yang basah. Dia yakin lelaki bodoh ini pasti telah melakukan hal gila sehingga dirinya bisa basah seperti ini.

"Kau kehujanan ya?"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, dan kyungsoo sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa menunggu jawaban itu.

"bodoh sekali, sampai kehujanan!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukkan Chanyeol, dia memilih menatap wajah chanyeol. rambutnya yang basah dan wajah pucat itu membuatnya kembali menangis. Kyungsoo menangis didepan chanyeol air matanya berjatuhan, dia menunduk, membiarkan tangisannya makin kencang.

"Kenapa bisa kehujanan..."

"Kau kan masih... hiks sakit."

Kyungsoo bergumam, mencoba menahan tangisannya tapi semakin dia tahan dadanya sangat sakit.

"Jika bertambah parah bagaimana...?"

Chanyeol hanya memandangi kyungsoo yang menunduk.

"bahkan dengan pakaian setipis ini!"

"Tanpa memakai jaket.." Chanyeol, mengangkat wajah yang menunduk itu dengan sangat pelan.

"Pasti kedinginan..." Dia mengunci mata kyungsoo.

"Seperti orang gila sa.. Hmmphh eumm..." dan chanyeol memotong ucapan itu dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman itu sangat hangat.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

So... just share what you feel not what you think :)

Tengkyu...

...


	6. Chapter 6 : Crazy in Love

**Perfect Fool 6th**

Crazy In Love~

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Cover Love Song – ChanBaek (Bumkey feat. Rythmking)

 **Summary: '** Strangers. Friends. Bestfriends. Lovers. And...Strangers? – potatocats

...

..

.

\- **_1 hari sebelum tragedy_**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menggeliatkan tubuhnya, suara rintik hujan yang turun dari langit menyentuh ujung telinganya, dia juga bisa merasakan kehangatan mendekap tubuhnya. Matanya lambat laun membuka, bagai kelopak bunga yang mekar di pagi hari, pemandangan yang dia dapat disaat membuka mata pertama kalinya adalah...

Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol diam, otaknya seperti membeku dalam hitungan sekejap tapi kemudian kembali pada titik normal ketika merasakan hembusan napas gadis itu yang hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya, rasanya sangat hangat, menyenangkan dan dia menyukainya.

Chanyeol dalam diam nya, dapat merasakan pelukan hangat ditubuhnya yang mendekapnya begitu lembut. Hatinya seperti meleleh layaknya cokelat yang dipanaskan ketika melihat bagaimana wajah cantik itu tertidur dalam dekapannya, dengan selimut seputih susu menutupi tubuh mereka, jendela terbuka dan _gorden_ putih yang menggelayut karena angin pagi dan juga matahari yang tersembunyi digantikkan dengan hujan yang membuat suasana sejuk menyapanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, untuk banyak alasan yang susah dideskripsikannya.

Aroma dari tubuh gadis itu memenuhi penciumannya yang membuatnya pening karena, ini... sangat manis. Matanya terus menatap setiap inchi wajah gadis itu, kulit gadis itu sangat halus tanpa cela dengan warna putih susu.

Chanyeol sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi detak jantungnya, matanya tidak bisa berhenti untuk dalam sekejap saja melihat kearah objek lain, baginya objek yang paling indah adalah wajah yang ada didepannya.

anak-anak rambut gadis itu dia sentuh pelan, hanya sekedar membenarkannya untuk tidak menghalanginya dalam menganggumi bentuk wajah sempurna buatan Tuhan.

Gadis itu memiliki berbagai macam alasan mengapa dia bisa menyukainya. Kyungsoo merupakan cinta pertamanya dan dia berharap wanita inilah yang akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya. Sorot mata chanyeol begitu lembut menatap kyungsoo, penuh perasaan tulus yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya.

Chanyeol melihat gadis itu yang menggeliat dan dirinya kembali tersenyum saat gadis dengan tubuh mungil itu malah makin memeluknya.

.

.

Kyungsoo itu istimewa, gadis ini sangat menggemaskan, galak dan juga manis. Membuatnya ingin selalu melindunginya dari semua hal buruk yang menimpanya.

Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu, baginya kegiatan menatap wajah gadis ini yang sedang tertidur merupakan kegiatan favoritenya. Dia tidak sadar jika sudah hampir satu jam ia memandangi wajah itu. tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia tidak bisa melihat objek lain selain kyungsoo kan, dimatanya hanya ada gadis itu tidak ada yang lain.

Mungkin orang-orang akan mengatainya gila dan chanyeol juga sudah tahu jawabannya... jika dia akan menjadi gila hanya karena kyungsoo. Satu nama yang akan merusak seluruh kerja tubuhnya.

Sentuhan gadis itu pada kulitnya selalu akan menimbulkan hal luar biasa, Tadi malam dia menemani gadis cantik ini untuk tidur tapi sepertinya chanyeol ikut tertidur. rasanya kembang api meledak dihatinya karena fakta tentang mereka tidur dalam satu ranjang seperti ini.

Chanyeol masih mengagumi wajah itu dan kemudian chanyeol berhenti saat melihat bibir berwarna merah muda gadis itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, dia bisa mengingat dengan sangat amat jelas bagaimana dia bisa-bisanya mencium gadis itu.

.

.

Yatuhan, detakkan jantung chanyeol semakin bertambah berantakkan jika mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Menurutnya ciuman tadi malam itu merupakan hal paling memabukkan dan lembut secara bersamaan.

Dia bersumpah saat mencium gadis itu, pikirannya langsung hilang. Dia tidak dapat berpikir lagi saat kelembutan itu menyentuhnya, membawanya dalam naungan nirwana dan kemanisannya yang mampu membuatnya mati saat itu juga.

Ciuman itu hanya sekejap tidak sampai 5 detik tapi efeknya masih sama sampai saat ini.

.

.

Chayeol tersentak saat melihat mata kyungsoo yang membuka secara perlahan. Lalu kemudian dalam jarak dekat ini mata itu membuka sempurna, bola mata cokelat itu merefleksikan dirinya sendiri yang terdiam seperti dipaku tepat dikedua mata indah itu.

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali, pandangan matanya langsung jatuh pada wajah tampan chanyeol. seluruh tubuhnya langsung menegang saat chanyeol tersenyum lembut, lalu kemudian dia melebarkan matanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Memandangimu."

Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu sangat ringan tanpa beban membuat pipinya memanas.

"Selamat pagi kyung... kau cantik sekali."

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya ketika chanyeol kembali mengucapkan hal yang sudah biasa didengarnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan detakkan didalam dadanya. Dia juga sadar ketika tangannya memeluk chanyeol. yaampun sebenarnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

Dia kaget setengah mati saat melihat chanyeol yang berada di ranjangnya, satu selimut dan dia sadar jika dia masih memakai pakaian lengkap sehingga dirinya lega berarti tidak ada insiden yang terjadi. Hujan yang terdengar dari jendelanya menyadarkannya dari semua pikirannya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran... aku tidak bermaksud tidur seranjang berdua bersamamu."

Kyungsoo berdehem, Dia langsung membawa tubuhnya kearah lain untuk menyamarkan rasa malunya.

Kyungsoo memunggungi park chanyeol.

"tidak papa..."

Kyungsoo membalasnya sangat pelan. Dia meneguk air liurnya sendiri saat mengingat tingkah lakunya tadi malam.

 _Hell_

Dia ingat tadi malam sebelum chanyeol datang, gadis itu bermimpi tentang chanyeol yang meninggalkannya dan saat dia terbangun suara petir beserta hujan dan kilat menyapanya.

Dan penderitaannya semakin bertambah saat lampu apartmennya mati. Entah karena apa dia tidak mengerti. Gadis itu panik lalu dia menelpon chanyeol, meminta maaf padanya... dan suara kilat dan petir menyebalkan itu menakutinya, lalu dia menangis karena takut.. dan petir itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikiran lain untuk menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Lalu dia ingat chanyeol datang, rasa syukur langsung menghantamnya seperti godam, dia kemudian kembali menangis seperti orang bodoh karena kelakuan chanyeol dan kemudian chanyeol menciumnya.

.

.

 _Kiss..._

Ciuman?

.

.

.

Chanyeol mencium bibirnya.

YATUHAAAANNN!

Malam tadi benar-benar malam tergila yang pernah dia lalui. Kyungsoo makin memerah saat mengingat lembut dan hangatnya ciuman chanyeol dibibirnya, ciuman itu begitu manis membuatnya pening tapi juga membuatnya terbang.

Dan kemudian... chanyeol menemaninya tidur.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, merutuki apa yang sudah terjadi. Dia... malu.

 _ARGGHHHH_

Ini canggung sekali baginya. Dia ingin kabur!

"Kyungsoo~ya..." Chanyeol memanggil kyungsoo.

"Hmmm?"

"Lihat aku..."

"Tidak mau."

"kenapa...?" Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya.

 _Karena aku malu bodoh!_

"Tidak papa." Chanyeol mengernyit lalu dia memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu gadis itu pelan, lagi-lagi sentuhan nya pada tubuh gadis itu membuat sel darahnya berdesir.

"Lihat aku..." chanyeol kembali mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dan dia merasakan gerakkan pelan kyungsoo, gadis cantik itu merutukki dirinya sendiri yang malah mengikuti ucapan chanyeol. dia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol seperti dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu ketika dia kembali melihat waah favoritenya.

"chanyeol..." Kyungsoo memanggilnya dan chanyeol tersenyum lemah dihadapannya, kyungsoo lagi dan lagi membuatnya jatuh dilubang cinta terdalam nya.

"terimakasih." Kyungsoo berkata pelan, Chanyeol melihat mata itu yang menatapnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa... mengapa berterimakasih?" chanyeol menyukai kedipan mata gadis itu.

"Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku..." Chanyeol kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Memangnya aku sudah melakukan apa saja hmm?" Chanyeol bisa melihat mata gadis itu yang kembali mengerjap imut, anak-anak rambut kyungsoo lagi-lagi menjadi perhatiannya. Chanyeol membenarkan anak-anak rambut itu ketelinga kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam merasakan tingkah manis itu.

Dia selalu suka jika chanyeol membenarkan anak-anak rambutnya dibelakang telinganya. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada chanyeol.

.

.

Sangat manis.

Begitu indah dan itu melemahkan jantung Chanyeol.

"Banyak yang sudah kau lakukan... aku sampai bingung untuk memulainya dari mana." Suara rintik hujan masih terdengar ditelinga mereka berdua, angin yang menyentuh _gorden_ putih masih menggelayut manja.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol bertanya pada kyungsoo yang memainkan kancing bajunya, jari-jari lentik itu begitu anggun memainkan kancing bajunya dan chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

"hmm... kau bahkan sampai harus kehujanan karenaku. Aku, minta maaf.."

"Lagi-lagi minta maaf. Bagaimana jika aku tidak memaafkannya?"

"Jahat sekali." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kyungsoo~ya..." Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah gadis itu yang mendongak menatapnya ketika dia memanggilnya.

"apa?"

"Aku suka memanggil namamu." Chanyeol memandangi mata itu lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

 _HUG_

.

.

.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya , kyungsoo memeluknya.

Gadis itu memeluknya dalam dekapan hangat yang memabukkan, aroma tubuh gadis itu lagi-lagi memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Pelukan itu begitu nyaman, dan jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Chanyeol~a... terimakasih." Dadanya berdebar-debar mendengar ucapan kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo~ya..." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dipelukan hangat chanyeol, rasanya begitu nyaman.

"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menahan napasnya.

"aku... menyukaimu." Telinganya disentuh suara begitu pelan dari kyungsoo.

Dan kemudian... pria itu tersenyum lirih. Dia mengerti sangat mengerti.

 _"_ _Kau menyukaiku... dalam artian sahabatkan?"_

.

.

.

Dan chanyeol tidak sanggup untuk bertanya lebih tentang kalimat sederhana kyungsoo karena dia takut.

Chanyeol takut...

Jika dugaannya benar, bahwa kyungsoo hanya menyukainya sebatas sahabat.

Dia belum siap untuk patah hati...

Dia belum siap untuk menjelaskan hubungannya dengan kyungsoo jika ternyata harapannya tidak berakhir indah.

Dia takut...

Park chanyeol terlalu takut jika ternyata kyungsoo menyukainya dalam artian berbeda.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Untuk kali ini aku butuhin review kalian, aku minta pendapat kalian dan para siders silahkan muncul ya...

Perfect fool end di chapter 8 atau Perfect fool diperpanjang? kalo dipanjangin mungkin cast yang belum keluar kayak sehun akan hadir.

So... share what you **feel** and what do you **think** about this, okey?

THANKYU ALL! **#DEEPBOW ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Answer

**Perfect Fool 7th**

~The Answer.~

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** The Answer – Kim Sung kyu

 **Summary: '** Strangers. Friends. Bestfriends. Lovers. And...Strangers? – potatocats

...

..

.

 ** _\- Today is DDAY_**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana park chanyeol kelimpungan setengah mati, seluruh tubuhnya seperti habis dipukuli beberapa kali, dadanya seperti di palu oleh beribu-ribu paku tajam. Otaknya seperti direndam dalam _a bunch of ice_ yang membuatnya membeku tidak bisa berpikir.

Dan yang lebih parah dari itu semua adalah... perubahan dalam hatinya yang mulai melebur dengan semua pertanyaannya.

Dia ingat. Ingat betul di 2 jam yang lalu saat park chanyeol menemani kyungsoo di perpustakaan kampus.

Dan sekarang... park chanyeol tetap tidak bergerak di tempat duduk perpustakaan, sama ketika dimana kyungsoo meninggalkannya, tanpa alasan, hanya makian dan umpatan yang begitu jelas terdengar ditelinganya.

Kyungsoo meninggalkannya dalam kebodohan dimana ketika wanita itu mengucapkan hal aneh sedunia yang tidak bisa dimengerti otaknya. Mungkin teman-temannya akan tertawa, menertawai kebodohannya karena chanyeol merupakan pria paling tidak peka mengenai semua _kode_ yang sudah diberikan orang yang disukainya.

Dia mahasiswa kedokteran, orang-orang bilang mahasiswa kedokteran memiliki otak cerdas tapi, setelah mendengar cerita chanyeol mungkin orang lain akan berubah pikiran karena _park stupid yeol_ benar-benar bodoh.

Bodoh!

Bodoh!

Bodoh!

Erangan itu terngiang diotaknya melayang-layang bagai hantu _casper_ yang menyebalkan.

Kesunyian masih meliputi dirinya bersamaan dengan buku-buku tebal yang ditinggalkan kyungsoo, rambut park chanyeol sudah acak-acakkan yang mungkin malah akan menambah lagi fans wanita yang menggilai park chanyeol.

Banyak. Sangat banyak dan chanyeol tetap saja bodoh, tidak mengerti jika kyungsoo tidak menyukai wanita yang mendekatinya. Sepuluh centimeter ataupun 100 meter dari jarak chanyeol. sama dengan Sulli ataupun Soojung si _hobae_ nya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya. uap udara mengambang disekitar nya, seolah sedang mengasihani chanyeol atau membodohi nya.

Entahlah.

Chanyeol... dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba jadi mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan kyungsoo. wanita dengan senyum manis yang melelehkan hatinya dikala musim panas 5 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Chanyeol's POV_

Taman kota merupakan hal yang paling disukai olehku, banyak sekali alasan mengapa aku menyukai taman kota.

Menyukai semuanya sehingga aku lupa jika aku membenci suatu hal.

Satu hal yang hanya diriku saja yang mengetahuinya.

Aku membenci diganggu.

Dan sekarang...

Aku diganggu oleh gadis yang entah sejak kapan sedang duduk dikursi lapuk pohon disampingku berada.

Aku ingat, ingat saat dimana gadis itu duduk dengan tenangnya, tangannya memegangi buku-buku tebal yang jelas itu merupakan hal yang paling aku hindari didunia ini. wangi lily seperti menyapa indera penciumanku saat angin menerbangkan rambut panjangnya... aku ingat gadis itu mengenakan baju berwarna putih bertuliskan _girl_ dengan tinta hitam, _hot pants_ putih memerangkap kaki jenjangnya, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja, gadis itu menggunakan sepatu kets hitam yang menambah kesan tomboynya tapi... aku juga ingat bagaimana feminim nya gadis yang mengagguku itu ketika dia melihat bunga matahari didepannya.

Aku memilih diam, entah untuk alasan apa, bukannya sekedar bergerak untuk memberitahu gadis itu jika aku tidak suka diganggu atau menyuruh gadis itu pergi kearah lain, jauh-jauh dariku. Tapi yang kudapati malah diam.

Aku, seperti terhipnotis.

Aku mengamatinya yang tersenyum sangat cantik dibawah langit biru dan awan putih musim panas. Dan perasaan aneh yang tidak kukenal menyapaku. Gadis itu tersenyum hanya karena bunga matahari yang bermekaran didepannya, tepatnya 2 meter dihadapanku dan dirinya.

Bunga matahari berwarna kuning yang mencolok itu seolah juga sedang tersenyum menganggapi senyuman gadis itu, aku jadi berpikir... apa yang dilakukan bunga matahari hingga membuat gadis itu menjadi seperti ini?

Lalu 2 hari berikutnya aku kembali diganggunya.

Dia datang terlebih dahulu di sore hari. Di taman kota... duduk ditempat duduknya. Disebuah kursi kayu yang lapuk yang merupakan tempat favorite ku untuk bermain game di PSPku.

Lagi-lagi otakku seperti bekerja sendiri ketika aku merekam apa yang dikenakannya dike 2 kalinya aku bertemu.

Wanginya sama dengan pertama kali. Wangi lily lagi-lagi menyapaku saat aku duduk disampingnya.

Gadis itu mengenakan cardigan putih dengan blouse peach yang sangat manis, dan juga... rambut panjangnya tetap terurai dan jangan lupakan buku-buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

Dari sini aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sangat serius ketika membaca satu persatu kata yang tertulis dibuku itu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibacanya dan aku lagi-lagi berpikir, apa yang membuat buku itu menarik sehingga tatapan gadis itu hanya ada pada buku tebal menyebalkan?

Dan aku terlalu malas untuk menganggunya.

Sudah sering aku mendapatinya duduk disampingku.

Dan ini pertemuanku kelima kalinya di taman kota.

Lucu sekali, aku kembali mencium wangi itu. wangi lily menyegarkan yang membuatku tersenyum tanpa alasan.

Aku juga tetap merekam apa yang dikenakannya. Sepertinya gadis itu menyukai pakaian dengan warna lembut karena sekarang gadis itu mengenakan _skiny jins_ biru dan juga pakaian putih yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya.

Dan... rambut panjang terurainya tetap menjadi perhatianku.

Aku diam-diam duduk disampingnya, dikursi lapuk kayu itu. entah sejak kapan aku menjadi hati-hati seperti ini, aku takut menganggunya yang sedang membaca bukunya lagi.

Dan dalam diam ini, aku berpikir... mengapa tiba-tiba game menjadi tidak semenarik ini? mengapa rasanya sangat membosankan?

Dan aku tidak mengerti dengan gerakkan wajahku yang malah memandangi gadis itu. aku tidak pernah mengetahui namanya. Aku hanya mengetahui kebiasaanya.

Gadis itu akan mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya, senyum akan menghias wajahnya saat gadis itu melihat pemandangan kota dan bunga-bunga indah yang mekar, pipinya akan dikembungkannya saat dia melihat jam dilengannya karena dia telah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam ditaman kota, dan gadis itu akan menghentakkan kaki nya kesal karena dia sudah dijemput oleh ibunya untuk pulang.

Lucu sekali... mengapa aku bisa memperhatikan seorang sedetail itu?

Mengapa sekarang kedatangannya yang tadinya menganggu malah terbalik menjadi hal yang kutungu-tunggu?

Aku.. bahkan kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Kami sama-sama tidak saling kenal, aku tidak tahu dimana dirinya tinggal.. apa dia juga tinggal disekitar taman kota? Atau juga satu komplek dengan perumahanku? Dimana gadis itu sekolah? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya disekolahku. Apa dia mempunyais eorang adik?

Bagaimana suara gadis itu? aku penasaran dengan suaranya. Dan juga siapa nama gadis itu?

tiba-tiba saja pikiranku dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan penasaranku tentang dirinya.

.

Ini pertemuan ke tujuhku dengannya. Dengan seorang gadis yang tidak kuketahui namanya.

Lagi-lagi dengan sangat hati-hati aku duduk disampingnya. Taman kota benar-benar indah, dibangku kayu lapuk ini aku ditemani dengan bunga-bunga mekar yang sangat indah dihadapan, rumput hijau yang basah karena 1 jam yang lalu hujan mengguyur kota, perpaduan aroma lily dan aroma hujan yang menyentuh rumput merupakan perpaduan yang sangat menenangkanku, aku menatap langit, langit kembali cerah.

Sepertinya... pelangi muncul dibalik awan, karena hal itu membuat pandangan gadis disampingku langsung terbelalak riang.

Dalam sedetik dihidupku, aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan sebahagia ini ketika melihat senyumannya yang dapat kulihat sempurna tanpa halangan karena wajah cantiknya tiba-tiba menolehkan diri kearahku.

"Lihatlah.. ada pelangi. Indah sekali."

Aku ingat otakku merekam kata-kata lucunya yang membuat sistem pernapasanku tersedak.

Suaranya ternyata sangat indah, lembut membuatku ingin selalu mendengar suaranya.

Matanya berwarna cokelat pekat. Ketika gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya... aku bisa melihat tatapan lembut dimatanya. Bola mata cantiknya itu seperti memerangkapku dalam kedipan mata indahnya, menarikku tenggelam dan tidak bisa kembali keluar disentuhan tangannya yang menyentuh lenganku.

"Indah sekali... iyakan?" dia bertanya kepadaku, aku terlalu kaget. Tubuhku bersiteru didalamnya, seolah-olah mengingatkanku bahwa gadis ini merupakan peganggu yang berubah menjadi si permen manis untukku.

Aku jadi mengerti, mengerti dengan perasaan ini. perasaan seolah-olah kau ingin selalu ada dalam pandangannya, selalu bersamanya, ingin selalu melindunginya, selalu ingin membuatnya tersenyum dan juga... perasaan saat kau ingin sekali memberikan yang terbaik untuk seseorang.

Dari tidak saling mengenal di 7 kalinya aku mengenalnya.

Aku dengan berani memperkenalkan diriku. Aku ingat bagaimana konyolnya aku saat mengucapkan namaku karena aku seolah-olah lupa diri dengan mata berbinarnya.

lalu dengan kedipan matanya dirinya mengenalkan namanya dan dadaku sudah berdebar-debar.

"Namaku.. do Kyungsoo."

Do kyungsoo, kyungsoo, kyungsoo, kyungsoo, kyungsoo, kyungsoo, kyungsoo.

Aku ingat aku merapalkan nama itu beribu kali ketika dirinya mengenalkan namanya. Dan dihari itu aku memutuskan bahwa nama itu adalah nama yang paling aku sukai dan akan selalu menjadi nama favoriteku.

"Kyungsoo..." aku memanggilnya, gadis itu akan menjadi penyemangatku saat dirinya datang disore hari dengan buku tebal dan senyuman yang manis, suaranya yang lembut dan aroma lily yang membuatku tenang.

"Iya... chanyeol~a." dan panggilan darinya merupakan panggilan yang akan selalu membuatku tersenyum tanpa alasan.

Aku ingat, kami selalu menghabiskan waktu sore bersama ditaman kota, aku ingat betapa menyebalkannya buku _anatomy_ yang dibacanya karena kyungsoo suka sekali membaca. aku tahu... hubungan yang kujalani dengannya berubah 180 derajat, dari _stranger_ beralih ke _friends_ dan kemudian ke _bestfriends._

Aku ingat bagaimana dia menceritakan semua kejadian disekolah, aku ingat saat dia mengatakan alamat rumahnya dan ternyata rumah gadis itu adalah rumah baru di 3 blok dari rumahku. Aku ingat kyungsoo menceritakan cita-citanya... dia sangat menyukai kedua orangtuaku yang merupakan seorang dokter.

Aku juga ingat bagimana gembiranya dia saat aku memutuskan mengambil jurusan kedokteran untuk melanjutkan rumah sakit keluargaku dan tentunya... untuk berada didekatnya.

Aku ingat...

Semuanya...

dari pertama kali... sampai Di satu minggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

Kau memanggilku. Aku bisa melihat matanya penuh rasa harap.

"Kau cemburu?"

.

.

.

Aku ingat dia bertanya seperti itu padaku.

"Huh?"

Aku tidak mengerti dengan reaksi diriku sendiri.

"Kau cemburu melihatku bersama dengan Kai dan juga Luhan?"

.

.

.

Dan yang aku tahu pikiranku menghitam, bagaimana bisa dirinya tahu dan... maaf kyung aku bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Chanyeol~"

Aku ingat, aku yang tersentak kaget ketika kau memanggilku dan aku yang memandangmu. Matanya penuh dengan rasa harap.

"Tidak."

Dan aku tahu, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya setelah mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan dan kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Thx."

Setelah mengucapkan satu kata itu dirinya menarik paksa tanganku. Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dari kursi restaurant lalu mengambil tas berwarna putihnya.

Dan aku ingat ketika sulli berteriak memanggilku dan kyungsoo malah pergi mengumpatiku.

Di 5 hari kemarin... aku tahu.

Aku ingat.

Wangi lily menyapaku saat kyungsoo datang ke apartmen ku, menatapku yang sedang sakit ddengan pandangan penuh rasa khawatir.

Aku ingat, dirinya memakai apron biru bergambar pororo kartun kesukaannya, wajahnya sedikit kotor karena ada sedikit bubur yang menempel dipipi cantiknya ketika dia memamerkan bubur buatannya didepanku.

"aku membuatkanmu bubur terenak didunia, kau tahu jika kau ingin memiliki isteri maka pilihlah ak_"

CEKLEK... PIPPPP

.

.

.

Dan aku ingat... aku mengingat Kyungsoo yang terdiam saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Ini aku sudah membeli bubur untukmu, aku juga sudah membelikanmu obat."

Aku ingat, aku langsung menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk memperhatikan bubur yang dibuatnya. saat soojung datang kekamarku.

Aku tahu, tangan gadis itu gemetar. Napasnya terdengar sangat berat. Dan aku mengingatnya yang menatapku penuh pertanyaan, seolah kau sedang memohon padaku bahwa apa yang ada dipikiranmu semua nya salah.

"kyungsoo sunbae?" Soojung memanggilmu dan kau diam.

Aku ingat, kau tersenyum lemah saat melihat mangkuk berisi bubur yang sudah dibuatnya, untukku.

"Aku tidak percaya..."

Aku tahu Kyungsoo sedang berpikiran aneh sekarang, kau tau kyung? Aku ingin sekali memegang tangamu yang bergetar, tapi tubuh lemasku yang bodoh ini menolaknya.

Maafkan aku...

"hai soojung... kau, mengapa kau bisa masuk keapartmen chanyeol?"

Aku ingat suaramu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. Suaranya sedikit pecah dan terdengar pelan. Seperti bukan dirimu yang kukenal...

"Aku ada janji dengannya hari ini, tapi aku tidak datang menjemputnya..."

Aku berusaha menjelaskan. Dan bodohnya aku yang malah mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Menjemput soojung?"

Aku ingat aku ingin menjelaskan lebih padamu tapi tiba-tiba, Soojung mengangguk disampingmu, dia memegang pundakmu dan dengan perlahan menjelaskan semuanya... menggantikanku.

"Sejak kapan?"

Aku ingat, suaramu sangat pelan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "2 jam yang lalu... ak_"

"kau bahkan tahu password apartmen chanyeol." kau terkekeh, lalu dengan gerakan cepat dirinya meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur yang dibuatnya di meja disamping tempat tidurku.

Dan aku ingat aku memperhatikan semua gerakkanmu. Ketika dirimu menarik kuat apron yang sedang kau pakai.

"Tidak bisa dibuka!"

Aku ingat, gadis itu kembali menarik ikatan diapronnya. Dan aku tahu... tangan gemetarmu itu terlalu lemah menarik apron itu dari tubuhmu

"Susah.. ikatannya susah dibuka!" kau mengumpat, dan aku menggerakkan badanku untuk berdiri, membantumu membuka apron itu, mengenggam tangan gemetarmu yang sudah memerah karena kau paksa.

"Tidak! Jangan! KAU SEDANG SAKIT!" Teriakanmu itu benar-benar terdengar menyakitkan... tatapanmu menyiratkan kekecewanmu terhadapku. Dan gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat.. lalu gadis itu kembali terkekeh, lalu dia tertawa.

"Jadi ini alasanmu menyuruhku untuk tidak masuk."

Aku diam... tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu karena aku tidak mengerti.

Aku ingat, aku melihat tawa hambarmu itu, kau yang mengangguk, lalu berbalik dengan cepat.

"baiklah, nimati waktu kalian berdua."

Kau tahu... suaramu seperti menahan tangisan.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu... sama seperti chanyeol kemarin. Aku tidak akan cemburu."

Dan kau tahu? Dadaku berdenyut mendengar ucapan darimu. Aku terlalu kaget mendengarnya... aku yang hanya terdiam dan hannya memperhatikanmu tanpa melakukan apa-apa!

Kau tahu... aku memaki diriku sendiri... berteriak, mengumpat. Seolah-olah apa yang kau katakan itu adalah salah dan aku harus menjelaskannya.

"Aku.. mengkhawatirkanmu." Aku ingat ucapan pelanmu yang masih terdengar ditelingaku...

Kau tahu, aku ingat kau melepas ikatan rambut panjangmu.

"Aku pulang... chanyeol semoga cepat sembuh."

Dan kata-kata ketika kau meninggalkanku membuat dadaku kembali berdetak memilukan. Aku ingat kau melangkah cepat dengan sangat terburu-buru kau keluar setelah melangkah pergi dari apartemenku.

Dan gadis itu tidak tahu...

Tidak tahu, jika aku mengejarnya dan aku melihatnya menangis dipelukan cinta lamanya.

Oh sehun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **dalam 2 jam dibuat tanpa diedit.**

 **untuk kelanjutan chap disemua fict ku... aku akan berusaha melihat peluang waktu. karena sekarang aku bener-bener gak punya waktu untuk ngetik fict. bayangkan 4 tugas dalam sehari.**

 **Tch... dosen menyebalkan -_-**

 **semoga kalian tetep nunggu update lelet ku ya. oiya.. yang belum baca wanna be sweet chap 5 judul Dumb ace pair nya disana CHANSOO. aku saranin yang belum baca baca aja... karena mungkin itu akan menghilangkan kegalauan di fict ini. kekeke :p  
**

 **See you! Love you! :***


	8. Chapter 8 : Heartbreak Girl!

**Perfect Fool 8th**

~Heartbreak girl~

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Heartbreak Girl – 5 Second Of Summer

 **Summary: '** Strangers. Friends. Bestfriends. Lovers. And...Strangers? – potatocats

...

..

.

\- Today is _**DDAY**_

Hari ini adalah hari ke seratus atau ke seribunya Do Kyungsoo ingin melempar _Park Stupid Yeol_ ke Galaxy, jatuh tepat diplanet yang tidak teridentifikasi dan juga jauh jauh dari bima sakti. Singkatnya Gadis cantik yang sedang berlari itu tidak ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol. Park Chanyeol si bodoh yang merusak hari nya.

Disetiap langkahnya kyungsoo mengumpat, Lihatlah? Siapa yang akan diberi umpatan sebanyak itu jika bukan chanyeol?

Kakinya yang sakit masih saja sanggup bergerak untuk menaiki tangga kampus gedung B, pilihan akhirnya sekarang adalah atap gedung karena... dia juga tidak tahu mengapa harus berakhir memilih tempat itu sebagai tempat pelampiasannya.

Atau juga karena kyungsoo berpikir atap gedung B adalah yang paling jauh dari perpustakaan kampus.

Tapi, sebenarnya alasan gadis dengan rambut berterbangan dan juga sibuk menabrak orang-orang disekitarnya itu memilih atap gedung B karena menurutnya...

Atap gedung B merupakan tempat yang paling asing untuknya, yang paling jarang didatanginya. Dia yakin jika Park Chanyeol mungkin... mencarinya maka lelaki itu tidak akan bisa menemukannya.

Itu harapannya bertepatan dengan pintu _rooftop_ yang didorongnya dan angin segar langsung menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Kyungsoo mengambil napas, merasakan oksigen masuk keparu-parunya dan juga angin yang masih menyapanya.

Dengan kaki sakitnya kyungsoo melangkah pelan kearah bangku kayu cokelat panjang yang tersedia, dia pikir mungkin ini tempat untuk para mahasiswa dikampusnya yang berdatangan.

Beruntung sekali hari ini, tepat nya di jam sekarang hanya ada dirinya diatap.

Kyungsoo menatap bangku kayu dengan pahatan yang rumit itu, jika dipikir-pikir bangku kayu itu terlalu bagus jika untuk seukuran bangku yang dibiarkan ditempat ini...

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya menatap pemandangan indah dari sisinya berada, sebelum akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku itu. Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika seseorang dari arah belakangnya sudah berlarian. Pupil mata pria yang berlarian itu melebar melihat seorang gadis yang dikenalinya hampir menduduki bangku kayu milik dirinya.

"ANDWAEEE!" Kyungsoo menegang mendengar teriakan yang begitu keras terdengar ditelinganya, suara teriakan itu benar-benar memekakan telinganya hingga mampu membuatnya terdiam sejenak dan kemudian dirinya kaget saat Oh Sehun, pria dengan kulit seputih susu itu tiba-tiba sudah muncul dihadapannya dan tanpa jeda sehun menarik tubuh kyungsoo sehingga tubuh gadis itu jatuh didada bidang Sehun.

.

.

.

"Jangan duduk okey, cat nya belum kering."

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya disaat dia mampu menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari karyanya, sungguh jika kyungsoo benar-benar duduk dibagku kayu nya maka bisa dipastikan celana yang dipakai kyungsoo akan kotor karena cat bangku kayu nya belum kering.

"jadi bangku itu karyamu?"

"Hmm, baguskan... itu kubuat untukmu, kyungsoo~ya." Dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja, wajah Sehun kaku karena dia sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

.

Kyungsoo mengerapkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan dari mantan kekasih nya dan juga suara detak jantung seseorang tepatnya pria yang sedang mendekapnya ini begitu kencang.

"Suara jan_"

"Kedengaran ya?"

"Huh?" Sehun tersenyum lembut, tangannya tanpa disuruh sudah lebih mendekap tubuh mungil kyungsoo dalam pelukannya tidak membiarkan gadis itu lepas dari dekapannya. Merasakan aroma lily manis yang lembut dari tubuh gadis ini, dan merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. nyaman sekali, yatuhan.

"Detak jantungku." Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. Membenamkan wajahnya di rambut gadis ini dan menghirup aroma shampoo yang dipakainya. sehun tahu dirinya pasti sudah sangat gila sekarang sehingga mengucapkan kata-kata tabu yang tidak pernah didengar kyungsoo setelah mereka memutuskan jalan paling tidak normal yang pernah dilakukan dirinya.

"Detakannya sangat kuat. Pasti kedengaran." Kyungsoo menahan napasnya saat kata-kata sehun terdengar ditelinganya. sementara Sehun, sehun benar-benar menyerah sekarang.

"Hunna~"

"Aku menyukainya." Sehun tidak menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat panggilan itu didengarnya, bolehkah dia jujur, jika panggilan nama nya yang diucapkan gadis itu benar-benar berdampak pada seluruh tubuhnya, seperti tersengat listrik yang menyenangkan dan juga detak jantungnya menjadi berantakkan kembali.

"Sehun.. aku moh_"

"Jangan lepaskan, biarkan seperti ini." sehun memejamkan matanya. Pelukan itu sangat egois, sehun sadar diri dan dia tidak peduli, yang dipedulikannya sekarang hanyalah perasaan nya.

"Sehun... Lepas." Dan sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya saat kyungsoo mengucapkan kata-kata itu. seolah dirinya dijatuhkan dari ketinggian 1 juta kaki dan mendarat dipadang pasir gersang yang membuatnya hampir mati pada ujung kematian.

"Bolehkan aku egois?" Kyungsoo menegang, Suara sehun sangat pelan dan dia sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"aku tahu aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

"Oh Seh_"

"Lupakan chanyeol dan kembali padaku." Kyungsoo hampir berhenti bernapas, kenapa nama manusia idiot itu harus didengarnya sekarang? Kenapa? Apa sehun tahu kelemahannya sehingga harus membawa-bawa nama chanyeol saat ini? apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang dilakukan sehun sehingga membuat hatinya berdenyut karena perasaannya terhadap manusia bodoh bernama chanyeol yang malah makin mendalam!

"Lepaskan aku Oh sehun!"

"Chanyeol tidak mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang mencintainya. Kau tidak sadar hmm?" dasar manusia sialan! Kyungsoo merutuki ucapan sehun yang sialnya terdengar sangat benar.

"Dia terlalu bodoh tidak mengerti perasaanmu padanya."

"Aku bahkan harus disingkirkan olehmu karena perasaanmu padanya. Yatuhan... kau benar-benar mencintainya ya? Dia tidak ada sepersekian pun dari ku. Aku lebih baik darinya..."

Kyungsoo berusaha lepas dari dekapan sehun dan pria susu itu sialnya tidak melonggarkan pelukan itu. serius! Sebenarnya sehun itu sedang memenjara perasaannya sendiri atau sehun disini sedang mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang dirasakannya!

"Berhenti Oh Sehun!" Sehun menggeleng pelan mendengar desissan kyungsoo ditelinganya, pria itu malah menikmati pelukan ternyaman yang pernah dirasakannya. Matanya memandang sengit kearah pintu rooftop yang terbuka.

"Aku lebih romantis dari chanyeol. lebih tampan, lebih pintar... yeah walaupun aku tidak masuk jurusan kedokteran seperti dirimu dan chanyeol, setidaknya aku bisa menjadi konglomerat kaya dengan semua karya ku. Chanyeol pewaris rumah sakit Seoul dan aku pewaris Lotte world, aku lebih berkharisma darinya dan dirinya tetap saja seperti orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menyadari semua hal yang telah kau lakukan padanya." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri, matanya sudah memerah ketika ucapan sehun tepat mengenai jantungnya. Bahkan tangannya sudah digenggamnya saat sehun mengatakan satu persatu hal yang tidak ingin didengarnya.

"Dia lelaki terbodoh yang pernah kukenal, Buka matamu dan dengarlah isi hatimu! Dia tidak pantas untukmu! Apa yang sudah dilakukannya menyakitimu kyung... aku tidak siap jika harus melepasmu pada lelaki bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan perasaannya sendiri. Apa aku harus merebutmu dulu hingga dia bisa sadar hmm? Atau apa aku harus menjadi egois dan tetap mencintaimu? Kau tahu jika itu terjadi aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa mencintai chanyeol lagi karena rasa cintamu sudah kau berikan untukku."

 _Bagiamana bisa aku merelakanmu, jika lelaki bodoh itu memperlakukanmu seperti ini kyungsoo~ya?_

Sehun menggertakkan rahangnya saat menyadari kyungsoo sedang menangis sekarang. Dan dia tahu diri. Kyungsoo menangis karena ucapan nya.

Menangis karenanya.

Bagus sekali Oh Sehun! kau merupakan lelaki paling brengsek dan paling beradab didunia ini!

.

.

Kyungsoo kalah, air matanya sudah jatuh. Semua yang sudah dipendamnya sudah jatuh pada limitnya. Semuanya, dan jika dirinya mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi dengan nya dan chanyeol rasanya kyungsoo benar-benar ingin melempari chanyeol dengan semua bintang yang ada diangkasa, rasanya dia ingin mencelupkan chanyeol kedalam cokelat panas agar otaknya itu menjadi encer dan tidak keras, kyungsoo bersumpah, jika dia bisa mengirim chanyeol ke luar bima sakti pasti kyungsoo sudah akan melakukannya agar dia bisa melupakan chanyeol. kyungsoo bahkan bisa saja menarik chanyeol dan menyatakkan perasaan dirinya padanya lalu memberikan kecupan manis jika saja chanyeol tidak bertingkah seperti ini dan juga seperti hari-hari yang sudah dilewatinya.

Kyungsoo yakin dia bisa melakukan itu tapi dia sadar, dia tahu. Jelas sekali jika dia tidak bisa melaksanakan semua list yang sudah dibuatnya karena dia mencintai chanyeol!

Dia tidak akan mungkin melakukannya jika bukan karena kyungsoo sudah benar-benar putus asa dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan membiarkan dirinya lah yang tersiksa sendiri disini. Tapi... lagi-lagi kyungsoo tidak bisa, karena dia terlalu takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan chanyeol, melihat wajah itu dan juga kyungsoo takut jika chanyeol malah kesepian karena dirinya yang menghilang.

 _Shit!_

 _Fuck!_

 _Fuck!_

"Sehun~a... kau benar, apa yang kau ucapkan memang benar." Sehun tercekat mendengar suara kyungsoo yang pelan dan serak karena menahan isakkan tangis nya sendiri. sialan! Park chanyeol sialan! Sehun benar-benar ingin mencongkel otak chanyeol jika begini karena otak yang ada dikepalanya itu benar-benar salah digunakan dan hanya dijadikan pajangan.

"sehun~a... aku mencintainya. Lalu... apa yang terjadi jika ucapan mu benar? Apa yang akan terjadi jika ternyata chanyeol tidak mencintaiku? Ini sudah terlalu jelas... bahkan setiap kali aku mengatakan aku menyukainya, dia tetap tidak menanggapiku."

SHIT PARK CHANYEOL! DASAR LELAKI BODOH!

"Sehun~a... aku harus bagaimana?" Sehun bisa mendengar ucapan putus asa dari kyungsoo yang makin membuatnya sakit.

Sehun kembali memandangi sengit ke arah pintu Rooftop, matanya benar-benar menakutkan dan juga dingin, jika sehun sudah hilang kendali mungkin dia akan benar-benar menuju kearah pria itu dan mengajaknya ketengah-tengah ring arena tinju, sehingga dia bisa meninju otak bodoh itu.

"dengar aku." Sehun mendekap tubuh itu semakin kuat dan dirinya tersenyum lemah saat kyungsoo akhirnya membalas pelukannya.

"Kyungsoo~ya, jika dengan menjadi lelaki baik aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka aku bersedia menjadi lelaki egois sialan hingga akhirnya kau bisa kudapatkan."

 _kau dengar itu park chanyeol! aku telah memberikanmu kesempatan. Jika kau tidak benar-benar melakukan hal yang mengesankanku, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah sudi kyungsoo bisa bersamamu. Lelaki bodoh brengsek. Kau bahkan sudah mendengar jika kyungsoo mencintaimu!_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Kkeut!**

 **makaci buat semua review fav dan follow nya :)  
**

 **kerja keras ku dihargain oleh kalian:) terimakasih bnyak. semoga pada suka ini ya, buat yg gak suka GS and Hunsoo or other pair _don't be rude... don't like dont read okey?:)_**


	9. Chapter 9 : Two Of Us

**Perfect Fool 9th**

~Two Of Us ~

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** What if - EXO/Don't Love - Winner

 **Summary: '** Strangers. Friends. Bestfriends. Lovers. And...Strangers? – potatocats

...

..

.

Tahu tidak, jika saja setiap orang itu memang memiliki otak yang merupakan pengendali dari semua kegiatan dan cara berpikir maka disitulah saat dimana seorang park chanyeol harus menggunakan otaknya lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

Kejadian di atap gedung B, 5 jam lalu menimbulkan berbagai efek yang asing selama eksistensinya dimuka bumi.

Melihat bagaimana kyungsoo berada dalam pelukan sehun, dirinya merasa paru-parunya seperti terbakar, tersengat listrik 5 juta volt dan juga jantung nya terasa ditusuk dengan beribu juta jarum. Rasanya sakit sangat sakit lebih sakit saat dirinya mengetahui kyungsoo dan sehun pernah berpacaran.

Rasa asing juga ada pada kaki pun sekujur tubuhnya seperti dikerubungi semut saat melihat bagaimana kyungsoo yang menangis dipelukan sehun dan sehun mendekap tubuh mungil itu begitu erat penuh keposesifan. seolah itu adalah hal terakhir baginya melakukan hal itu.

Dan kemudian rasa paling aneh lainnya ada dibagian hatinya, jika tadi dia bilang paru-parunya seperti terbakar dan jantungnya seperti ditusuk jarum maka 2 detik berikutnya hatinya hampir melompat ke luar rongga dada ketika mengetahui suatu hal.

Suatu hal yang bisa mengacaukan otaknya hingga kemudian semua rasa sakit itu hilang dan berganti secara kilat menjadi rasa senang yang super duper senang, jika diibaratkan rasa senangnya menyamai tingkatan kanker stadium 3, sangat parah.

 _"sehun~a... aku mencintainya. Lalu... apa yang terjadi jika ucapan mu benar? Apa yang akan terjadi jika ternyata_ _ **chanyeol**_ _tidak mencintaiku? Ini sudah terlalu jelas... bahkan setiap kali aku mengatakan aku menyukainya, dia tetap tidak menanggapiku."_

Itu... ucapan itu berarti...

.

.

Kyungsoo mencintai seseorang kan? Dan ada namanya di tengah-tengah ucapan gadis itu.

?!

.

.

YATUHANNNNN!

KYUNGSOO

MENCINTAINYA!

MENCINTAI PARK CHANYEOL!

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rasanya saat ini chanyeol sedang berada di neverland ditemani dengan ribuan peri-peri imut membawanya menari diatas gumpalan permen kapas berwarna-warni yang manis.

Dan jika diingat-ingat lagi, chanyeol juga ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dilaut merah ataupun pergi ke daratan rendah muka bumi, menguburkan diri karena BAGAIMANA BISA DIA TIDAK MENGETAHUINYA DAN CHANYEOL MERUPAKAN MAKHLUK TERBODOH DIMUKA BUMI!

Yatuhaaan! Park chanyeol apa yang sudah kau makan sampai otakmu menjadi super lambat si?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini itu menyakiti nya!

 _Shit!_

Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal dengan semuanya.

Pantas saja kyungsoo selalu pergi meninggalkannya saat dimana kyungsoo berbicara mengenai 'hubungan' antara dirinya dan gadis itu. pantas saja dirimu dikatai bodoh, idiot menyebalkan, lelaki paling buruk didunia karena kelakuanmu itu diluar batas manusia yang tidak pekaa PARK CHANYEOL!

Sialan! Rasanya chanyeol ingin melompat dari tower tertinggi didunia karena semua kelakuan bodohnya!

Park chanyeol! kau pasti sudah melukai perasaan kyungsoo! kau membuatnya menangis dengan sikap idiot mu yang lebih parah dari idiotnya otak udang sekalipun! Kau pasti tidak mengerti betapa sakitnya kyungsoo karenamu! Kau pasti tidak mengerti dengan perasaan kyungsoo selama ini! yaampun park chanyeol! kau itu sudah mengenalnya lebih dari 5 tahun, Tapi mengapa kau tidak bisa mengerti dirinya?!

Tolong seseorang bantu park chanyeol untuk menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri, keluarkan semua nama binatang di kebun binatang, biarkan dirinya pergi ke arena tinju dan mendapatkan tinjuan dari _pro_ disana, biarkan dia mendatangi rumah sakit jiwa dan mengecek semua ke jiwaannya karena sikapnya yang bodoh ini!

.

.

.

.

Okey, chanyeol. cukup menyalahkan dirimu karena sekarang yang lebih penting adalah pikirkan bagaimana caramu bertemu kyungsoo dan menyatakan semua perasaanmu, bukannya mengasihani diri didalam mobilmu dengan music rock dari group 'the bang bang' yang malah akan menambah frustasi dirimu sendiri.

Chanyeol mendenguskan napasnya yang terasa lebih berat setiap dia melakukannya, dirinya memandangi barisan bunga sakura yang bermekaran didepan kampusnya dan kembali mendenguskan napasnya.

Chanyeol memegang handphonenya memikirkan apakah dia harus melakukan apa yang ada di otaknya atau tidak...

Tapi,

Ahhhhrghhhhhhhhhhh apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau benar-benar meminta bantuan sehun dalam masalahmu!

 _Drrrttttt drttttttt dddrrrttt_

 _Sehun is calling._

.

.

.

Shit, orang yang dipikirkannya malah menelponnya lebih dahulu.

"Hallo." Chanyeol mendengar suara hembusan napas dari sehun.

 _"Park chanyeol, sudah lebih 3 jam kau berada dimobilmu, jangan jadi pengecut dan keluar jika kau tidak mau keracunan aircon mobilmu."_

"Yak! Oh Se_"

 _"Cepat keluar bodoh, aku ada disamping mobilmu. KLIK."_

Sialan, sehun mematikan panggilan telpon itu dan entah kenapa rasanya chanyeol seperti kalah dari sehun entah untuk alasan apa.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil hitamnya, menutup pintu mobilnya dan kemudian angin yang berhembus menerpanya bersamaan dengan wajah tampan dengan mata tajam sehun bertemu dengan matanya.

Sehun sedang bersandar pada mobil putih yang dikenalinya mobil milik sehun sambil menyedekap kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol jadi jijik melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan sehun saat ini.

Saat dirinya melangkah untuk mendekati sehun, sehun sudah lebih dulu menyapanya dengan melempar satu kaleng cola secara tiba-tiba hingga hampir membuat cola tersebut mendarat di mobil hitam nya.

 _"nice catch!"_

"Cish..." Chanyeol berdecak dan ikut bersandar disamping sehun.

"..."

.

.

.

.

Hampir 10 menit tanpa adanya percakapan diantara mereka, yang dilakukan keduanya sama, meminum cola layaknya sedang memerankan CF tanpa ada yang saling berbicara karena keduanya, sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan hal itu sama.

Do Kyungsoo.

Gadis yang sama-sama menjadi pujaan hati mereka, yang satu pernah menjalin hubungan dan yang satu nya lagi 'akan' menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu.

 _Sial!_ Sehun sudah mengumpat setiap kali melihat wajah chanyeol.

Dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa kalah oleh namja bernama park chanyeol.

Pemandangan di parkiran kampus benar-benar menjadi surga bagi penggemar mereka, karena lihatlah 2 pangeran tampan kampus yang terkenal tidak pernah akur itu sedang menyender di mobil putih sambil meminum cola, bahkan tempat itu sudah dikerubungi oleh semua _fans_ mereka.

Hal ajaib karena bagaimana bisa 2 pangeran tersebut bisa sedamai ini? biasanya chanyeol dan sehun akan selalu beradu mulut jika mereka bertemu ataupun jika tidak sengaja berada dalam satu ruangan sama salah satu dari mereka akan pergi, dan berita tentang 2 pangeran tampan berbeda sifat itu selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan karena hubungan mereka dengan si princess cantik do kyungsoo.

Mereka semua mengenal siapa sehun dan chanyeol.

Sehun, pewaris lotte world, wajah dingin tanpa emosi yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap wanita. Mengambil jurusan arsitek dengan gaya unik nya serta senyuman mautnya.

Chanyeol, pewaris rumah sakit seoul, wajah tampan dengan suara khasnya mampu membuat hati wanita melumer bagai cokelat, mengambil jurusan kedokteran dengan otak cerdasnya dan satu senyuman yang mampu membuat pasien nya sembuh.

Dan mereka berdua bersaing dalam hal mendapatkan hati Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kyungsoo."

Sehun dan chanyeol bahkan merapalkan nama gadis itu bersamaan sehingga mereka saling menoleh kearah satu sama lain.

Sehun mengamati wajah chanyeol dan chanyeol mengamati wajah sehun lalu keduanya melengos.

"Menyerah saja." Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil melempar kaleng colanya yang sudah kosong kearah tempat sampah. Sehun melihat kaleng cola itu yang masuk tepat ditempat sampah.

"kau yang menyerah." Kata sehun ikut melempar kaleng colanya kedalam tempat sampah tersebut dan _goal in_. Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau kisah lamanya."

"Dan aku bisa memulainya kembali." Chanyeol tidak menampakkan perubahan wajah nya, dirinya malah mendapati perubahan pada tempat parkiran yang mulai lenggang karena banyak mahasiswa yang kembali pada kelasnya, dirinya bersyukur untuk alasan mendapat waktu pribadi berdua dengan sehun.

"aku bisa merebutnya."

Sehun terkekeh. "Lebih tepatnya kembali merebut kyungsoo dari pelukanku. Benarkan brengsek?"

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh. "aku tidak merebutnya. Kau tahu dengan jelas jika aku tidak mere_"

"Kyungsoo mencampakkanku demi dirimu, dunia lucu sekali."

Sehun mendapati perubahan diwajah chanyeol saat dirinya melirik kesamping.

"Kau menggantikan diriku didalam hatinya."

"Hati kyungsoo, entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi namamu."

 _Tidak, sejak awal hatinya memang punyamu._

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya dan kemudian menoleh kesampingnya, mendapati wajah chanyeol yang menegang.

"aku sudah memberimu kesempatan, dan kau menyia-nyiakan nya. Sudah saatnya kan diriku yang mulai bergerak? Aku sudah terlalu baik denganmu. Berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku masih bisa menahan emosiku karena kebodohanmu."

Chanyeol mendengar ucapan sehun dan dirinya tahu diri, sangat jelas jika sehun sudah medeklarasikan langkah awalnya untuk mendekati kyungsoo kembali, dan dirinya membodohi diri sendiri.

Semua karena kebodohannya, benar kata sehun.

"Pukul aku."

kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut chanyeol.

"Pukul aku!"

Dan sehun menyeringai saat wajah chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau kira dengan memukulmu semua kesalahanmu bisa diperbaiki? Tidak semudah itu brengsek!"

Chanyeol menarik kerah baju sehun. "AKU TERLALU BODOH! MAKA DARI ITU JANGAN MENGASIHANIKU DAN PUKUL AKU KARENA SEMUA PERBUATANKU SIALAN!"

"DAMNIT CHANYEOL! AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI LELAKI BRENGSEK YANG MENYAKITI HATI KYUNGSOO KEMBALI KARENA MEMUKULMU IDIOT! AKU MENCINTAINYA DAN DIRINYA MENCINTAIMU! MENCINTAIMU PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

Ucapan itu mampu membuat tubuh chanyeol melemas, setiap selnya seolah meregang saling menyatu hingga membuat dirinya susah untuk melawan tubuhnya sendiri karena tubuhnya membawa tangannya sendiri untuk melepaskan cengkramannya.

Sehun mengatur napasnya, emosinya hampir meledak saat ini dan ini terlalu susah untuk dikendalikan.

"Kau ingin membuatku menjadi brengsek sepertimu hmm? Benar aku memang brengsek maka dari itu aku akan melepasnya dan kau! Kau menyia-nyiakan semuanya! Sialan, dirinya mencintaimu dan apa yang ada diotakmu itu hingga mampu menyakiti kyungsoo?"

Sehun maju kearah chanyeol yang masih menunduk dan dengan gerakkan cepatnya dia menarik kerah baju chanyeol dan kemudian melayangkan satu tinjuan untuk chanyeol.

 _BUGH!_

"Itu hukumanmu karena kau menyakiti hatinya." Chanyeol yakin, bibirnya berdarah saat ini karena pukulan sehun sangat kuat. Chanyeol menaikan wajahya dan dirinya seperti ditenggelamkan kedalam ribuan meter laut dingin dikutub saat melihat mata sehun.

ada air mata yang menetes.

"kau tahu, aku ingin memukulmu, aku ingin membuatmu menghilang dari dunia ini, aku ingin menjadi lelaki brengsek yang egois sehingga kyungsoo jatuh dipelukanku, aku bisa membuatmu mati saat ini juga, aku ingin sekali melihat mu kalah dariku, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana kyungsoo mencintaiku seperti cara dirinya mencintaimu, aku ingin mencoba nya, aku ingin merasakan dekapan hangatnya, aku ingin fakta tentang dirinya mencintaimu itu hilang dan berganti menjadi diriku, aku tidak ingin melepasnya kepelukan orang sepertimu, aku ingin membuatnya sadar bahwa diriku lebih pantas untuknya, aku ingin matanya memandangiku seperti dirinya memandangimu, aku ingin senyuman tulus itu menjadi pembuka pagiku, aku tidak ingin dirimu menjadi prioritas utamanya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis, dan kau tahu... aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu."

.

.

Tes

Tes

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa, karena kau... kau mengalahkanku."

"Dia mencintaimu, bukan diriku. Dari awal, sejak awal dan aku masih berharap saat itu bisa menghapus jejakmu didalam hatinya, aku selalu berharap saat aku melihatnya tersenyum bersamaku bahwa aku bisa mengikis satu persatu dirimu didalam hatinya, aku berharap sepanjang waktu saat diriku mengandeng tangannya sentuhanku bisa membuatnya melupakanmu, aku berharap dengan cintaku dirinya bisa menyadari ketulusanku, aku berharap dan harapanku selalu berujung pada mimpi buruk saat aku menyadari... aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisimu dari benaknya. Aku tidak bisa menghapusmu dari hatinya, aku tidak bisa menerima pelukan hangat itu darinya, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan tatapan penuh cinta darinya, aku kalah jauh darimu... terlalu jauh dan kau tahu aku membenci fakta bahwa dirimulah yang mampu membuat kyungsoo jatuh cinta. Dirimulah yang menjadi pusatnya, hanya dirimu dan aku membencinya."

Tes

Tes

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi lelaki brengsek yang menyakitinya karena kau tahu... aku mencintainya."

.

.

.

.

Sehun melepaskan cengkraman nya dari chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan debaran didadanya menguat saat sehun melepaskan dirinya, suara dari angin yang berhembus dantara mereka begitu kuat dan chanyeol masih diam ditempatnya berdiri.

Sehun.

Oh sehun.

Lelaki itu, membuatnya membuka matanya.

Lelaki yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai saingannya.

Lelaki yang selalu menjadi perusak moodnya.

Lelaki yang pernah menempati hati kyungsoo.

Lelaki yang menjadi alasannya untuk tidak mengakui perasaanya pada kyungsoo.

Lelaki yang selama ini dianggapnya brengsek sekarang dengan beribu alasan menjadi begitu bersinar karena semua ucapannya. Dan chanyeol tahu... lelaki itu begitu keren, begitu bersinar dan untuk kali ini, chanyeol mengerti mengapa kyungsoo dulu pernah bersamanya, chanyeol sudah salah selama ini, selalu dirinya yang salah dan chanyeol membenci hal ini, membenci saat dirinya mengakui.

Bahwa oh sehun benar-benar mencintai kyungsoo.

Dan oh sehun, merupakan lelaki paling keren didunia.

Park chanyeol kalah dari oh sehun dengan beribu alasan yang membuatnya takut jika kyungsoo akan jatuh pada lelaki ini kembali.

"Park chanyeol... jangan buat diriku menyesal telah melepas kyungsoo untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sehun POV_**

Tepat di bawah kakiku, kurasakan ada udara yang terbentuk dari batu-bata. Keras dan berat. Membuatku terjerembab dan terlihat lemah di depannya. Kudapati diriku membeo seperti sinyal radio yang patah.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku bisa seperti ini? maka aku aku akan menjawab dengan penuh kepastian.

Aku mencintai Kyungsoo.

Sederhana bukan? Aku mencintainya dan ternyata ada orang lain yang juga mencintainya.

Nama gadis itu kyungsoo, do kyungsoo.

Aku sadar, aku tidak akan sanggup melepasnya, aku memang akan hidup jika kehilangan dia dari luar, tapi dari dalam aku mati.

Jika dia hilang... aku tahu bagaimana akibatnya untukku. Rotasiku akan berantakkan, oksigenku akan hilang dan hidupku akan hancur. Untuk 2 tahun... aku sudah melalui itu dan sekarang? Jika aku benar-benar kehilangannya apa yang akan aku lakukan?

Apakah oksigenku akan hilang?

Pusat tata surya ku dirinya, aku mencintainya dan... adakah kata selain itu yang lebih dalam artinya dari cinta?

Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dirinya aku telah menarik kesimpulan bahwa hari itu aku telah menemukan ratu yang akan memerintah dihidupku, kyungsoo telah mengubah hidupku dengan caranya dan... bagaimana jika akhirnya bukan dirinya lah yang akan berakhir nantinya?

Aku selalu gila jika berada didekatnya, jantungku tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Setiap hari aku cemas bahwa dirinya akan menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dari diriku, ketampanannya melebihiku dan aku sangat takut jika hal itu terjadi dan aku menyadari dari awal jika ternyata... hal yang kutakutkan itu terjadi.

Park chanyeol.

Aku melepasnya, pada hari ini aku melepas pusat dalam hidupku.

Detak jantungku seolah menginginkan untuk keluar dari tempatnya saat semua ucapan itu keluar dari mulutku dengan begitu menyakitkan sehingga aku takut jika ternyata hatiku sudah berdarah karena apa yang kulakukan terdengar begitu mengerikan bagi telingaku sendiri dan jantungku yang meraung keras dan bertanya...

 _"oh sehun, kau yakin akan melepasnya?"_

 _"kau siap membuat dirimu terluka?"_

 _"kau siap merelakannya?"_

Ada beribu satu pertanyaan yang membuat diriku pusing seolah berputar di gersangnya padang pasir sehingga aku tidak bisa menjawab satu persatu dan menemukan jawaban pastinya.

Karena diriku sendiri tahu, jawaban yang aku keluar kan akan mengambang.

Yang kubutuh kan saat ini hanyalah keyakinan. Dan aku menyerahkan jawabanku pada dirinya.

Seorang laki-laki bernama park chanyeol.

Park chanyeol.

Jawabanya ada pada dirinya dan setelah aku bisa menemukan jawaban itu, aku baru bisa yakin apakah keputusan yang kulakukan tepat atau tidak.

Apakah aku menyerahkan gadis itu ditangan yang tepat atau tidak.

Aku hanya perlu menunggu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sehunnnn~aaaaaaaa #peluksehun

Ahhhhh ampuni diriku, kenapa buat ini jadi kayak gini TT_TT ini gara-gara liat youtube buka hunsoo fanmade dan lagunya sedih bangetttt :"(

tinggal beberapa persen lagi fict ini menemui endingnya.

Maaf ya update nya lama, yang penting ini dilanjutkan? Hehehe #kabur

Review juseyoooooo~


	10. Chapter 10 : Chanyeol's Style

**Perfect Fool 10th**

~Chanyeol's Style~

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** 4 walls - f(x)

 **Summary: '** Strangers. Friends. Bestfriends. Lovers. And...Strangers? – potatocats

...

..

.

Kyungsoo memasuki apartmennya dengan begitu banyak rasa yang belum pernah dirasakannya, perasaan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya itu begitu asing dan hampir membuatnya tersedak, hari ini tepatnya 6 jam yang lalu semuanya terasa begitu memberatkan, seolah apa yang menjadi kekhawatirannya selama ini terjadi.

Seperti anak kecil kyungsoo ingin kembali menjalani masa-masanya disaat dirinya tidak harus mengenal kata perasaan ataupun mengerti tentang apa itu cinta karena ternyata rasanya sangat sakit sampai-sampai dia terhuyung di depan pintu apartmen nya.

Menyebalkan.

Sangat menyebalkan dan kyungsoo sudah lelah jika harus mengumpati apa yang menjadi biang masalahnya sehingga tubuhnya menjadi lemah seperti ini.

Seperti krystal yang ada dimeja sebagai hiasan furniture apartemen nya, kyungoo bisa begitu mudah hancur jika sekarang ada seseorang saja yang menyentuhnya.

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa harus menjadi seperti ini? dimana kyungsoo yang selalu melupakan apa yang terjadi dan melihat masa depan? Bukannya menyesali apa yang terjadi dan menjadi sedemikian menyedihkan seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol is calling._

.

Satu kata yang membuat dadanya berdenyut ditampilkan dilayar ponselnya.

Chanyeol menelponnya, untuk yang ke 87 kalinya hari ini dan dirinya selalu mengabaikan panggilan lelaki itu karena bagaimana bisa dia mengangkat panggilan itu dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun dan ...

tidak bukan itu alasannya.

Alasan dirinya tidak mengangkat panggilan itu karena kyungsoo takut jika dirinya malah sudah lebih dahulu menangis ketika suara chanyeol menyentuh telinganya.

Yatuhan sejak kapan dirinya menjadi galau seperti ini?

Sialan, selalu saja membuat dirinya berada dalam keadaan seperti ini dan chanyeol selalu tidak mengerti.

Lelah.

Sangat lelah sehingga kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengangkat panggilan ke 90 kali dari park chanyeol.

"..."

 _"maafkan aku."_

Suara chanyeol terdengar dan itu semakin memberatkan kyungsoo untuk mengabaikan chanyeol.

"chanyeol~a.."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, menyebut nama pria itu terasa begitu menyesakkan.

 _"kyungsoo~ya.."_

"Hari ini aku bertemu sehun, dan kemudian menceritakan semua perasaanku... perasaanku terhadapmu yang membuatku bingung dan hampir menyerah."

Kyungsoo tahu ucapan itu sangat tabu sekali dan dirinya sudah meneteskan air mata dibalik pintu apartmennya. Dan park chanyeol, setelah mendengar kata-kata kyungsoo hatinya mencelos.

 _"aku ada didepan pintu apartmen mu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tes

Tes

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diamnya.

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memilih duduk dibalik pintu apartmen kyungsoo, dirinya mengerti sangat mengerti sampai-sampai dirinya lemas seolah kekuatannya terserap begitu kuat saat suara tangisan kyungsoo terdengar dari ponselnya.

"Kau menangis..."

Chanyeol membodohi ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Merutuki betapa idiotnya dia memilih mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

 _"dadaku rasanya sangat sakit. Sangat sakit hingga aku bingung mengapa sakitnya bisa sampai melumpuhkan perasaanku sendiri terhadapmu."_

Chanyeol mematung.

 _"karena itulah mengapa aku menangis."_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mendengar suara pelan kyungsoo yang mengalun ditelinganya, menyadari jika kyungsoo sedang menahan tangisannya.

"Bohong." Chaneyol menghembuskan napasnya diudara yang seolah-olah sedang mengasihaninya.

"Kau menangis karena ku."

 _"hahahaha, untuk apa aku menangisi dirimu?"_

"karena aku menyakiti perasaanmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam dan chanyeol mengumpat.

"karena kau mencintaiku dan aku menyakitimu.."

.

.

SHIT

PARK CHANYEOL SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIPINTU APARTMEN SEORANG WANITA DAN KEMUDIAN MENELPONNYA SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU MENGUCAPKAN HAL BODOH SEPERTI INI!

 _"..."_

Park chanyeol! apa dampak pukulan sehun terhadapmu masih kurang sehingga kau bisa mengucapkan hal bodoh seperti itu!

Chanyeol, yang dibutuhkan kyungsoo sekarang adalah ketenangan, pelan-pelan yeol pelan-pelan bukan langsung tembak seperti ini.

Kyungsoo pasti kaget bodoh.

Yaampun... park chanyeol sedang merutuki diri sendiri sambil menjenturkan tangannya dikepalanya sendiri.

"engg maksudku... bukan seperti itu aku minta maaf, jadi aku salah maka dari itu aku.. aku datang kesini dan aku engg kau tahu aku sudah sadar dan kemudian aku, aku ..."

YATUHAN PARK CHANYEOL! APA OTAKMU BERGESER KARENA PUKULAN SEHUN SEHINGGA KAU MENJADI IDIOT SEPERTI INI!?

 _"Chanyeol~a."_

"Aku... maafkan aku."

"aku, mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

 _shity! Damnit_ , _Holly shit_ park chanyeol kau menyatakan cintamu di lorong apartmen tanpa suasana romantis dengan lilin disana sini, tanpa candle light dinner, tanpa alunan musik romantis, tanpa sebucket bunga mawar, tanpa kata-kata manis, tanpa bertemu dan menatap matanya, tanpa dirimu sendiri yang berlutut dihadapannya!?

Kau mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' padanya disaat seperti ini?!

OTAKMU DIMANAAAAAAAAA!

KENAPA KAU BERANI MENGUCAPKAN KATA-KATA ITU DITENGAH-TENGAH BAJU KOTORMU, WAJAHMU YANG DIPENUHI PLESTER SANA-SINI DAN JUGA KAU PASTI DIKATAI PENGEMIS JALANAN BAJU MU SUDAH DIPENUHI KERINGAT, TIDAK ADA WANGI SAMA SEKALI, LIHATLAH BETAPA ACAK-ACAKANYA RAMBUTMU!

Sialan.

Apa yang kulakukan?

Apa ini yang dinamai menyatakan perasaan?

Tidak ini bahkan tidak dihitung sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang karena suasanya sama sekali tidak mendukung dan juga chanyeol pasti tidak waras, iya dirinya yakin dirinya benar-benar sudah gila karena ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu dan otaknya sudah macet makanya membiarkan kata yang seharusnya 'bermakna' itu keluar disuasana seperti ini.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi pernyataan cinta paling buruk sedunia.

Di _google_ akan terpampang namanya dengan kebodohannya menyatakan perasaan pada seorang wanita dari balik pintu apartmen. Menempati posisi pertama karena pernyataan cinta ini super duper beribu kali lebih buruk dari yang lebih buruk.

Mati saja sana kau park chanyeol!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya disertai dengan tetesan air matanya yang menetes.

Dirinya terdiam saat suara dari chanyeol terdengar begitu jelas dari ponselnya.

"aku... mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Huh?

?

?

?

Tiba-tiba saja telinganya seperti dipenuhi suara dengungan, waktu seperti berhenti, napasnya seperti ditarik kedalam paru-parunya saat ucapan chanyeol memenuhi pikirannya. Dirinya bisa melihat begitu jelas dari jendela besar apartmennya jika diluar sedang hujan.

 _DRSRRSSSHHHHHH SRSRSSRDHHHHHSSSHHHHH_

Dan suasanya begitu dingin tapi... bolehkah dia jujur jika hatinya kini tiba-tiba berubah begitu hangat?

Hangat?

Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

Masih diam dan otaknya begitu membeku karena ucapan itu keluar dari mulut park chanyeol.

'aku... mencintaimu'

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dadanya begitu cepat berdetak, darahnya berdesir dengan penuh tanya dipikirannya, tubuhnya masih lemas dan semakin melemah saat ucapan itu keluar dari mulut seorang park chanyeol.

Sekali lagi, park chanyeol mengucapkan "aku... mencintaimu."

Dan, dan... kyungsoo bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meneguk air liurnya, sangat susah dan tenggorokkannya sepertinya kering setelah ucapan itu keluar.

Aigoo, park chanyeol kau pria paling tidak romantis sedunia!

.

.

"Kyungsoo~ya..." dan kau tanpa tahu diri masih berani memanggil namanya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu!?

Chanyeol yakin jika sehun sedang melihat apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, pasti lelaki itu sudah melemparnya dari lantai teratas gedung ini ataupun mengirim chanyel ke antartika sekalipun ahhh tidak-tidak mungkin sehun akan melempar chanyeol ke galaxy, terbang bebas tanpa batas mengambang dan kemudian tertabrak komet atau meteor sehingga chanyeol hancur.

Iya pasti seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sialan pikirannya mulai liar-_-

Aishhh! Untuk kali ini chanyeol benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sementara diluar, hujan deras sekali mengguyur seluruh kota Seoul

 _"CHANYEOLLLL!"_

AH?

EUH?

HUH?

Chanyeol tanpa sadar sudah berdiri dari tempatnya berada saat suara teriakan kyungsoo dari ponselnya menggema.

"KYUNGSOO?! KYUNGSOO~YA KAU _?"

Dan suara halilintar menjelaskan segalanya.

.

.

"aku mencintaimu dan... jika kau menerima ku maka aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari suara halilintar."

.

.

PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAN!

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chapter depan endingnya :3

Percayalah, aku juga pengen update cepet secepet kilat biar kalian semua senang dan aku juga seneng tapi apa daya? Aku manusia biasa yang terkdang ideku gak jalan, tugasku menumpuk dan waktu ku dihabiskan untuk menggapai cita-citaku. Semoga kalian mengerti kenapa aku update lama dan jujur ini aku bener" nyuri waktu biar ini selesai. Rencanya ini pengen selesai tapi kemudian tugas menyapa sehingga aku berhenti mengetik dan maaf jika ini pendek ya :) aku usahain chap depan panjang... tapi aku gak bisa janji, aku Cuma bisa usahain.

Makaci yaaa, buat semuanya! Semuanya yang dukung aku dan masih baca cerita ini! makasih :3 Cuma itu yang bisa aku ucapin dan maaf kalo terkadang chap nya jelek dan diluar harapan kalian, maaf ya :(

Semoga masih ada yang nunggu chap terakhirnya.

Dan, I LOVE YOU GUYS! A LOT~ aku kangen kaliaaan~ :*


	11. Chapter 11 : Perfect Two

**Perfect Fool The Last Chaptered**

~ Perfect Two ~

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Perfect Two – Auburn / _All Of Me – Chanyeol Ver_

 **Summary: '** Strangers. Friends. Bestfriends. Lovers. And...Strangers? – potatocats

...

..

.

 _"CHANYEOLLLL!"_

AH?

EUH?

HUH?

Chanyeol tanpa sadar sudah berdiri dari tempatnya berada saat suara teriakan kyungsoo dari ponselnya menggema.

"KYUNGSOO?! KYUNGSOO~YA KAU _?"

Dan suara halilintar menjelaskan segalanya.

.

.

 _shit!_

"aku mencintaimu dan... jika kau menerima ku maka aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari suara halilintar."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merutuki ucapan chanyeol, ucapan pria itu mampu membuat tubuhnya menegang dan menimbulkan berbagai efek lain seperti ingin membuang chanyeol ke tempat sampah terdekat, ya ya kyungsoo tahu dia keterlaluan tapi bandingkan dengan pria bernama chanyeol dan ucapannya.

Selagi dirinya ketakutan karena suara halilintar di semenit yang lalu, chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu apartmen kyungsoo dengan tangan yang memegang telponnya dan juga pandangan matanya yang cemas.

Jujur, chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa terlebih dahulu berpikir, ucapannya meluncur begitu saja dan seolah tergelincir chanyeol mengutuk ucapan nya sendiri.

Dirinya menggigit bibirnya, urgh rasanya sakit. Sialan pukulan sehun benar-benar menyakitkan, dia jadi heran kenapa sebelumnya tidak meninju balik oh sehun.

"Kyungsoo~ya.." chanyeol memanggil nama gadis itu yang masih duduk dibalik pintu apartmen, kepala gadis itu pusing sendiri, chanyeol disini sedang menyatakan perasaannya kan?

Tapi, kenapa lelaki itu seolah-olah sedang 'memaksa' menerima pernyataan cinta kelewat 'absurd' itu.

Ah iya.

Dia lupa.

Ini chanyeol.

Chanyeol kan makhluk dari planet lain yang tidak bisa dimengertinya.

"dasar curang!" kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau mengancamku huh?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. "Siapa yang mengancammu?"

"Dirimu!"

"maafkan aku kalau begitu."

.

.

kyungsoo semakin ingin memakan otak park chanyeol!

"Kyungsoo~ya..." chanyeol tiba-tiba kembali memanggil nama gadis itu dengan suara pelan, untuk saat ini entah kenapa hatinya seolah memberi peringatan, chanyeol sedang serius.

"Dengar baik-baik, aku memberimu peringatan awal. Setelah aku melangkah masuk dan bertemu denganmu, ku pastikan, kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku."

.

.

.

 ** _..._**

Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telponnya, memasukkan ponselnya lalu tangannya beralih membuka pelindung apartmen kyungsoo.

Memasukkan digit angka berharap gadis itu tidak mengganti password nya dan harapannya terbukti, pintu itu sukses membuka. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Password apartmen gadis itu masih sama. 271192 tanggal lahirnya.

Dirinya langsung masuk, membiarkan detak jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat saat melihat kyungsoo berdiri didepannya.

"Park Chanyeol." gadis itu mengucapkan namanya kelewat pelan dan chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri melihat mata gadis itu.

Mata itu menunjukkan bahwa kyungsoo habis menangis, menangis karenanya. Mudah sekali ditebak. Chanyeol lemas sendiri melihat kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih pucat dari pada sebelumnya di 7 jam yang lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kampus.

Chanyeol melangkah, mendekatinya.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Dirinya menahan napasnya sendiri.

Gadis yang ada didepannya nyatanya mencintainya dan chanyeol terlalu bodoh memenjarakan hubungan mereka.

"Hai." Chanyeol menyapanya terlalu kaku dan kyungsoo masih memperhatikan lelaki itu.

Hujan masih terdengar ditelinga mereka dan dua orang itu tidak memperdulikkannya, bahkan kyungsoo lupa jika dirinya punya kelemahan khusus menghadapi halilintar, kilat petir atau semacamnya karena sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pria ini.

Park chanyeol berdiri dengan baju kotornya, rambutnya berantakkan wajahnya penuh plester dan yang semakin membuatnya menegang adalah noda darah dibaju nya.

"Kau berdarah." Kyungsoo bertanya pada chanyeol.

"Bukan darahku."

 _Bohong._ Dia ingat ini darahnya yang menetes saat pukulan dari sehun tepat mengenai dan merobek bibirnya. _Shit!_ Sehun benar-benar pemukul paling hebat yang ditemuinya.

Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan chanyeol, memandangi plester di kening lelaki itu dan bibirnya yang terlihat terluka.

"mau ku tebak apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mendekati lelaki itu.

"Kau memperoleh luka ini darimana? Habis bertengkar dengan preman jalan atau kau melakukan kesalahan sehingga dipukul oleh senior? Atau kau jatuh dari_"

"aku tidak apa-apa kyungsoo~ya. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan kyungsoo, memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya sedang baik-baik saja didepan gadis itu dengan memberikan senyuman lembutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja jangan mengkhawatirkanku, karena sekarang giliranku yang mengkhawatirkanmu." Chanyeol mendekati tubuh gadis itu, menatapnya dan kemudian berhenti setelah jaraknya dan dirinya tidak terpisah walau hanya satu langkahpun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya chanyeol begitu lembut, kyungsoo masih menyembunyikan debaran didadanya seolah yang didepan nya ini bukanlah chanyeol yang dikenalnya. Ah tidak... kyungsoo tahu amat jelas, chanyeol akan bersikap seserius ini jika menyangkut dirinya.

Dirinya? sial kenapa dirinya baru menyadari kenyataan ini?

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik, menantag chanyeol yang berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan paling sulit dibaca chanyeol. chanyeol menunduk pikirannya bekerja diluar batasnya.

Lelaki itu memperhatikan kyungsoo dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya, mengamati semua nya seolah saat ini merupakan hal paling dinanti-nantinya, menatap kyungsoo selama yang dia bisa.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar ucapan chanyeol, hembusan napas chanyeol diwajahnya bisa dirasakannya. Terlalu hangat sangat hangat ketika tangan pria itu menyentuh kedua pipinya lembut.

"dan alasan itu semua karena ku." oksigen disekitar mereka entah kenapa begitu panas, sangat sulit dihirup apalagi menghembuskannya. Chanyeol menatap dalam kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku." Mata chanyeol merefleksikan dirinya.

"Aku terlalu bodoh." Saat ini Kyungsoo seperti diserang penyakit jantung.

"Kau boleh membenciku." Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi gadis itu, tangan chanyeol dingin tapi begitu menyentuh kulitnya kehangatan menjalarinya.

"Kau boleh menyumpah serapahiku." Napas kyungsoo memburu.

"Kau boleh memukulku." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau boleh menyuruhku menggantungkan kehidupanku ditanganmu." Kyungsoo menahan napasnya.

"Tapi aku mohon satu hal padamu." Chanyeol tenggelam dimata gadis itu.

"Jangan pernah mencoba menjauh dariku, karena kau tahu... jika kau pergi maka hidupku akan terasa beratus kali lipat menyakitkan, rasanya tidak akan benar kyungsoo~ya. Karena bagiku... kau hidupku, oksigen yang harus ku hirup setiap saat, matahari yang harus bersinar mendampingiku, bulan yang akan menjadi rotasi bumiku, bintang yang akan menghiasi malamku, bayangan yang akan selalu melekat didiriku. Bayangkan jika semua itu harus hilang. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?" Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napasnya dan chanyeol yang membuatnya hampir gila.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberikan gambaran tentang kehancuranku kehilanganmu, cukup sekali kau hilang dari ku dan beralih pada lelaki sialan keren itu, cukup sekali. karena sekarang aku akan mengikat mu."

Chanyeol menarik napasnya, mengunci mata gadis itu sebelum memutuskan mendekatkan wajahnya dan

 _JLEEEEGARR!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SHIT!_

Suara halilintar membuat semua nya hancur, kyungsoo dengan gerakan mengalahkan kilat langsung membelalakan matanya dan memeluk chanyeol begitu erat.

Sementara chanyeol, pria itu sudah melupakan semua hal yang terjadi sebelumnya karena pelukan tiba-tiba kyungsoo yang membuatnya membelalakkan matanya syok, merasakan jantungnya berdentum-dentum keras di rongga dadanya, seolah mencari cara untuk melompat keluar. Dan saat gadis itu akhirnya melepaskannya beberapa saat kemudian, dia nyaris tidak bisa memerintahkan paru-parunya untuk bekerja memompa oksigen masuk, sedangkan dia nyaris setengah mati kehabisan udara.

Kyungsoo bediri didepannya. "Chanyeol~a... Aku..."

 _JLEEEGARRR!_

YATUHAN! KENAPA HALILINTAR BESERTA PETIR DAN KILAT HARUS HADIR SAAT INI!

"Aku takut!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

"Hujannya makin deras." Chanyeol berbicara sambil mengenggam tangan kyungsoo yang terasa sangat lembut, seolah tangan yang digenggamnya itu merupakan potongan puzle tubuhnya. Seharusnya dirinya terbiasa dengan ini, tapi tetap saja... sentuhan gadis itu akan selalu berhasil membuatnya tersedak napasnya.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk disofa, memandangi jendela besar yang menampilkan tetesan hujan.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai hujan. Tapi jika hujannya membawa suara sialan itu aku tetap akan membencinya." Chanyeol memandangi kyungsoo, memperhatikan wajah gadis itu.

"Perumpaman untukku ya?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, melirik kesamping penuh tanya karena ucapan chanyeol yang kelewat tidak dimengertinya.

"Sama sepertiku kan? Kau menyukaiku... tapi diriku selalu membawa kebodohanku disamping perasaanku sendiri." chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya. "Yaampun, aku benar-benar bodoh ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tanpa sadar. "Hmm bodoh. Kau terlahir dari planet lain ya?" pertanyaan konyol itu keluar begitu saja membuat chanyeol mengerjap panik.

"YAK! Aku lahir dibumi yang sama denganmu! Kalau aku lahir diplanet lain kau tidak akan mungkin bertemu denganku!" balasnya, kyungsoo melirik pria itu lagi.

"Aku malah bersyukur aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Yakin?" chanyeol kini melepaskan genggamannya dan duduk menatap kyungsoo yang kini menghindari tatapan chanyeol.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya nya lagi penasaran.

"Aku pasti gila jika melakukan hal itu." desisnya pelan membuat chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut gadis itu.

"Aku juga." Serunya, kyungsoo mendesiskan suaranya, terlalu kesal karena pria itu membuat rambutnya berantakkan.

"Park chanyeol! rambutku berantakkan!"

"salahkan dirimu sendiri."

"kenapa diriku?" Chanyeol menghentikan gerakkannya, tangannya terjulur mencubit pipi gadis itu.

"Karena kau terlalu imut sehingga aku susah mengontrol diriku sendiri."

Sialan! Park chanyeol sialan! Kyungsoo mengumpati chanyeol yang kini terlihat sangat berbeda dimatanya, ucapan pria itu kenapa bisa seperti ini? urghh chanyeol pasti salah makan sehingga semua ucapan yang didengarnya itu terdengar bukan dirinya.

Ahh kyungsoo ingin sekali membuat chanyeol menutup mulutnya!

"Hei..." Chanyeol memanggil gadis itu yang sedang menyender di sofanya, melihat TV yang hidup dan juga kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Apa?!" balasnya terlihat sekali jika kyungsoo sedang kesal.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri masih diam memandangi Televisi.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan kata itu hmm?"

"Maka itu maafkan aku."

"Tidak mau."

"Baiklah aku pulang kalau begitu."

"dan meninggalkan ku sendiri dengan suara halilintar, petir menyebalkan kilat yang_"

JLEEEEGARRRR!

"KYYAAAAAA~~"

Chanyeol terkekeh saat gadis itu melempar remote TV dan memeluk dirinya, kemudian pria itu membalas pelukan kyungsoo, menghirup udara diantara pundak kecil iitu.

"Kyungsoo~ya... jika saja setiap harinya hujan seperti ini dan suara yang kau bilang monster itu terdengar disetiap menitnya aku pasti yang akan menjadi manusia paling bahagia dimuka bumi ini. Karena kau tahu? Disaat itulah aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini. memelukmu tanpa kau menolaknya."

.

.

.

Sialan, park chanyeol benar-benar aneh!

 **...**

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Kyungsoo berteriak, memandangi sekitarnya yang tiba-tiba menggelap.

Sialan, sialan lampu apartmennya rusak lagi disaat seperti ini.

Kyungsoo benar-benar harus menyuruh pegawai apartmen untuk membenarkan lampu ditempatnya. Yang benar saja! Kenapa hanya apartmennya yang harus merasakan kerusakan seperti ini.

Pasti dirinya benar-benar sial karena diantara ratusan kamar hanya tempatnya saja yang mempunyai kerusakan, urghh!

Kyungsoo meraba pintu toiletnya, mencari keberaniannya sendiri dan entah kenapa pintu itu terasa sangat jauh.

"Chanyeol~a..." Kyungsoo memanggilnya diantara perasaan takutnya dan kilat yag menyambar.

JLEEEGARRR!

"KYAAAAAA~~~" kyungsoo memekik, tidak bisa menahan rasa kaget dan takutnya bertambah beratus kali lipat. Saat ini dirinya berada didalam kamar mandi, berdiri di antara bathupnya setelah dirinya mencuci muka di wastafel.

"Chanyeol... kau dimana?" desisnya memanggil pria itu lagi, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menyembuyikan wajahnya dari gelap dan cahaya kilat yang menyebalkan dengan sweter panjangnya.

"Aku takut." Kyungsoo hampir menangis saat suara petir menyambar telinganya.

"Park chanyeol... hiks.." dan isakkannya keluar bersamaan suara hujan dan halilintar yang menyapa nya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merogoh kantung celananya mencari ponselnya. Lampu tiba-tiba mati, penerangan apartmen gadis ini seolah luput berganti menjadi gelap diantara hujan dan kilat yang terkadang memperlihatkan keadaan apartmen.

Chanyeol mengumpati dirinya sendiri saat ponselnya tidak ditemukan. Chanyeol menahan napasnya saat mengingat kyungsoo kini sedang berada dikamar mandi, sendirian dalam keadaan gelap dengan suara hujan.

 _SHIT!_

Chanyeol berdiri, dan sesuatu terjatuh. ponselnya!

Dengan gerakan paling kalut park chanyeol mengambil ponsel itu lalu menghidupkannya, menggantikan penerangan dengan lampu dari ponselnya.

Dirinya panik, melangkah menuju kamar mandi tempat dimana gadis itu berada. dadanya berdebar-debar, rasa cemas bertambah saat mendengar teriakan gadis itu.

Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangannya sendiri saat kakinya terbentur kaki meja, menimbulkan rasa sakit dan nyeri bersamaan disaat dirinya melangkah, membiarkan rasa itu hilang sendirinya ketika lelaki dengan rambut acak-acakan itu berhenti didepan pintu kamar mandi.

Napasnya memburu. "Kyungsoo~ya.."

"Chanyeol..."

Suara itu membuatnya kehilangan hampir lemas, suara yang terdengar di telinganya menambah beratus kali lipat rasa cemasnya. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan hasil yang didapatinya membuatnya semakin kalut.

Pintunya terkunci.

"Kyungsoo~ya... dengarkan aku. Tenang saja okey. Aku ada didekatmu, bersamamu." Suaranya bergetar menahan kepanikkannya.

Kyungsoo didalam terdiam, suara chanyeol begitu panik.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku tidak apa-apa chanyeol~a. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol mendengar suara kyungsoo dari dalam, gadis itu sedang berusaha menenangkannya yang malah makin membuatnya cemas.

"Menjauh dari pintu ya... aku akan mendobraknya." Chanyeol memperingati kyungsoo.

Lalu dengan gerakan cepatnya chanyeol mendobrak pintu itu dengan tubuhnya.

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Pintu membuka, dan chanyeol menarik napasnya sendiri saat melihat gadis itu sedang berdiri didepannya, debaran didadanya berdetak begitu kencang, kakinya gemetar dan kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa dirinya memeluk gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo mengikuti chanyeol yang berjalan didepannya menuju kamarnya sambil mengenggam tangannya begitu erat, kilat memenuhi ruangannya, jendelanya menampilkan hujan dan gorden putih yang melambai-lambai kini menjadi pemandangan paling menyebalkan dihidupnya.

Kemudian mereka berdua berhenti didepan tempat tidurnya.

Suasana kamarnya hampir sama dengan ruangan lainnya, bahkan dari kamarnya suara hujan semakin terdengar. Kilat juga memenuhi kamarnya.

"Tidurlah." Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara hujan.

"Aku temani." Chanyeol bisa melihat kyungsoo yang mendongak melihat kearahnya.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh, aku hanya takut dirimu yang nanti pasti keta_" Kyungsoo menginjak kaki chanyeol. "Jangan diteruskan." Desisnya kesal, chanyeol tertawa... kyungsoo sudah melepaskan genggaman tangan chanyeol dan berbaring ditempat tidurnya, menyembunyikan muka merahnya dengan selimut putihnya.

"Sampai kau melakukan apa-apa kau akan kulempar dari lantai teratas gedung ini!" serunya. Chanyeol menahan senyumnya, kyungsoo sekarang terlihat begitu galak dan imut. Yatuhan gadis itu benar-benar membuat dirinya semakin mencintainya.

"Hmmm jika dihitung-hitung aku selalu bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri, setiap hujan... bukankah diriku yang selalu menemani mu?"

Sialan! Park chayeol sialan. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya kenyataan tentang hujan dan chanyeol memang tidak bisa dihindarinya.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika chanyeol pasti menemaninya disaat hujan jika dirinya sendirian diapartmennya.

Kyungsoo merasakan chanyeol yang duduk dikasurnya. Membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi menegang. Berdua ditempat tidur dengan shanyeol selalu membuat kulitnya merinding.

"Hei." Chanyeol memanggil kyungsoo dari balik selimut gadis itu.

"Hmm?"

"Lihat aku." Kyungsoo merutuki chanyeol karena pria itu tidak berhenti membuatnya malu.

"Aku mau tidur."

"Yasudah selamat tidur." Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, dengan gerakkan perlahan dirinya membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Mana bisa dirinya mengabaikan chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melirik kyungsoo yang kini menampilkan wajahnya. "Mau apa?" ucapnya pelan. Chanyeol kini membaringkan tubuhnya disamping kyungsoo yang terlentang dengan selimut tebal memenuhi tubuh mungil nya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa semakin hari pria ini bertambah tampan? Matanya menelusuri wajah chanyeol yang terkena siraman lampu dari handphone yang dimainkannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa tidur dengan suara hujan dan halilintar..." ucapnya pelan, lalu menoleh kesamping, mendapati wajah kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik seolah berjalan sangat lambat ketika keduanya terpaku oleh mata satu sama lain, suara dari ponsel chanyeol terdengar mengalun diantara hujan dan petir yang menyambar. lantunan piano dari lagu all of me miliknya terdengar indah sebelum chanyeol kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu sudah menindih kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya, menyapukan sebuah kecupan pelan dan lambat di bibir Kyungsoo. Ciuman yang pernah mereka lakukan hanya sebatas itu, tapi malam ini pria itu terlihat tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia mengubah kecupannya menjadi sebuah lumatan menuntut yang dengan cepat menghabiskan semua persediaan oksigen di sekitar mereka.

Chanyeol selalu memastikan kendali dirinya terkontrol dengan baik saat dia berada di dekat gadis itu. Hal yang sulit, tapi dipermudah dengan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu tidak pernah memberi tanggapan apapun padanya. Tapi sekarang, saat gadis ini menyiratkan dengan jelas ketertarikannya, dia nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik gadis itu mendekat dan menciumnya detik itu juga. Alih-alih melakukan itu, dia malah memiringkan wajahnya, seolah meminta izin atas hal yang sangat ingin dilakukannya.

Entah siapa yang memulai, detik berikutnya bibir mereka sudah saling bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman liar dan panas, seolah mereka saling lapar satu sama lain. Chanyeol membenamkan jari-jarinya di helaian rambut Kyungsoo, menarik wajah gadis itu mendekat, padahal jarak mereka sudah terlalu dekat. Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu sedikit meringis dan memberinya kesempatan untuk menelusupkan lidahnya masuk. Dia menekan bantal di samping kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangannya dan semakin memiringkan wajahnya, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh gadis itu. Kyungsoo mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol saat dia mulai kehabisan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Chanyeol melepaskannya saat akhirnya paru-paru mereka berontak mencari udara, mengalihkan bibirnya ke kening wanita tersebut dan mengecupnya singkat. Membiarkan napas keduanya memburu. Pria itu menatap mata kyungsoo begitu dalam.

"Aku berpikir tentang berapa banyak lagi waktu yang aku punya. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa bisa saja aku lalai dan kehilanganmu sewaktu-waktu, jadi aku pikir sudah saatnya aku mengatakannya padamu."

Chanyeol mengenggam ringan tangan gadis itu, menyentuhnya dengan begitu hati-hati seolah tangan gadis itu adalah barang antik yang hanya tersisa satu-satunya di atas dunia ini.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku mengatakannya sejak dulu, tapi… aku tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat, bagaimana cara mengucapkannya dengan benar. Aku takut dengan reaksi apa yang akan kau berikan, bagaimana tanggapanmu saat aku mengatakannya."

"Kau tahu?" Suara Chanyeol berubah serak, merefleksikan kegugupannya. Kyungsoo sendiri membatu di tempatnya, merasakan hembusan angin yang terasa dingin, membuatnya nyaris menggigil karena hujan. Dia mendadak bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu selanjutnya dan merasa bahwa dia belum siap mendengarnya. Bahwa dia tidak yakin bisa berpikir dengan benar jika pria itu memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Bahwa ekspresi wajahnya mungkin akan terlihat sangat bodoh dan dia tidak akan heran jika pria itu bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang begitu keras, detakan yang membuat rongga dadanya terasa nyeri. Bahwa jika pria itu mengatakannya, dia tidak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang harus diberikannya selain tampak memalukan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya diremas, tahu dengan jelas bahwa pria itu sendiri sangat gugup karena genggaman tangannya tidak semantap biasanya, dan telapak tangan pria itu terasa basah karena keringat.

"Aku mencintaimu… Kyungsoo~ya…"

.

.

.

.

.

 **All Of Me - John Legend**

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding

I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy

Don't know what hit me

But I'll be alright

.

 _Apa yang kan terjadi pada diriku jika hidupku tanpamu? Aku akan membisu, membatu, terdiam tak menentu, karena kaulah seluruh bahasaku. Kau lah yang membuatku terbahasakan dengan indah, yang mewakili seluruh kata-kata di lisanku. Kau membetot hatiku, menariknya, mengulurnya, menciptakan sensari nyeri yang tak terkira indahnya. Ajaib, sakit tapi menyenangkan. Gemetaran tapi tak lunglai. Aku bingung jika berhadapan denganmu._ _Seluruh kepintaranku sirna, berganti takjub dan terpesona_ _. Kurasa, meski begitu, aku masih akan baik-baik saja. Karena, beginilah jatuh cinta._

.

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

 _._

 _Kau membuatku seolah bernafas dalam air. Asing, sesak tapi aku mampu. Aku gila karenamu, karena kau juga gila karenaku. Kita berdua, menciptakan dunia gila kita sendiri._

.

Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

.

 _Dunia gila yang hanya kita isi berdua. Aku menyukai semua dari dirimu. Seluruh lekukanmu, seluruh tak berlekukmu. Kuserahkan sepenuh hatiku padamu, kupasrahkan seluluh diriku untukmu. Karena kau adalah hidupku, aku adalah hidupmu. Aku mencintai segala kesempurnaanmu, kupuja segala ketidak sempurnaanmu. Karena, aku adalah dirimu, dan kau adalah diriku. Kaulah penyemangat hidupku, awal ide-ideku, kau pula segala tujuan hidupku. Kau adalah segalanya. Meski kalah aku merasa menang. Meski kuserahkan diriku seutuhnya, aku merasa mendapatkan dirimu seutuhnya. Karena, kita saling memberi, saling mengisi, saling melengkapi._

.

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down

I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing,

It's ringing in my head for you

.

 _Tak perlu kuulang kata betapa aku mencintaimu, betapa aku mengagumimu. Kau terlihat cantik mengenakan apapun. Tak mengenakan apapun pun kau cantik. Ber-rias kau cantik, polos dan kau cantik. Tertawa kau cantik, menangis kau tetap cantik. Segala tentang dirimu cantik. Karena kau cantik, kau jadi rapuh dan mudah tergoda. Untuk itulah aku ada. Untuk menjagamu, untuk menuntunmu. Jangan khawatirkan dunia yang akan menggerus hatimu. Ada aku di sisimu, yang akan selalu mendukungku. Jangan bersedih, karena sedihmu menghancurkan hatiku. Dukamu mengganggu ritme hidupku. Karena kau, adalah lagu cinta yang kunyanyikan setiap waktu. Karena kau, adalah irama syahdu yang mengantar tidurku. Karena kau menghiasi seluruh mimpi dan lamunanku._

.

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

.

 _Permainan ini janganlah usai. Kita harus berjuang bersama, mengulang permainan bersama. Selalu tunjukkan cinta di mana-mana, agar mendapat restu dari seluruh dunia. Kuserahkan diriku padamu, kupasrahkan hatiku untukmu, kupertaruhkan segalanya, demi mendapatkanmu. Meski berat terasa, segalanya akan sirna jika kita melakukannya berdua._

.

I give you all of me

And you give me all, all of you, oh

 _Telah kuserahkan seluruh hidupku untukmu. Kau serahkan pula seluruh hidupmu untukku. Kita menyatu, merajut mimpi dan masa depan berdua._

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 years later.**

.

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau sakit?" Chanyeol masuk sambil meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas sambil berguling di atas tempat tidurnya, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Coba aku lihat." ujar Chanyeol, duduk di atas ranjang gadis itu dan memaksa gadis itu berbalik menatapnya. Dia langsung ke apartmen gadis itu tadi saking cemasnya karena gadis itu tidak masuk kerja sebagai _intern_ di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Bahkan kini chanyeol masih mengenakan jas putihnya.

"Aku hanya demam saja. Sepertinya aku kelelahan. Kau kan tahu bahwa tekanan darahku rendah," jawab gadis itu dengan suara serak, tetap dalam posisi awalnya.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" Kyungsoo mengangguk membuat chanyeol bersyukur.

"Hei"

"apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku?" protes pria itu.

"Aku belum mandi dari 2 hari kemarin karena mempelajari kasus pasienku dan tampangku kacau sekali. Menjauhlah dariku!" rengek gadis itu dengan suara teredam, semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Chanyeol terkekeh geli, kemudian menarik gadis itu bangkit sampai terduduk di atas kasur. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Kau yakin ini wajah terjelek yang bisa kau perlihatkan padaku?" Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya dan dengan cepat langsung menutupi wajahnya yang diyakininya sangat amburadul itu dengan kedua tangan.

Sialan park chanyeol sialan!

"Kau masih terlihat cantik, kyungsoo~ya." ucap chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk memainkan rambut gadis cantik itu. Kyungsoo mendesis sambil melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari rambutnya.

Kemudian 10 menit berikutnya chanyeol dan dirinya sama-sama diam, mata chanyeol sedari tadi hanya tertuju kearah ponselnya.

"Kyungsoo~ya..." chanyeol memanggil kyungsoo.

"Orang tuamu dan Orang tuaku mereka menyuruh kita menikah." ujar pria itu tiba-tiba.

Dan Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

"Ayo menikah." ajak pria itu dengan nada seperti sedang memanggil juniornya di Rumah sakit seoul.

Kyungsoo merasakan pikirannya menghitam, bunyi pipppppppppppp panjang terdengar dikedua telinganya, dan setelah cukup menenangkan dirinya sendiri Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol.

"YAK!" teriak gadis itu marah. "Kau mengajakku menikah dengan cara seperti itu? Dan sejak kapan kita pacaran sampai kau dengan seenaknya mengajakku menikah?"

Serunya, mengingat mereka tidak pernah pacaran, okey... sebenarnya chanyeol sudah mengatakan dirinya mencintai kyungsoo di tengah-tengah malam dingin karena hujan dan ciuman... ah lupakan mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa lebih dari itu. Tapi, sungguh kyungsoo itu belum menerima pernyataan cinta chanyeol sebelumnya karena dirinya merasa... eumhh dirinya merasa bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Jadi, kyungsoo belum membalasnya kan?

Ya ya ya, biar saja dirinya dikatai bodoh selama ini karena belum mengikat hubungan mereka tapi serius kyungsoo lebih nyaman dengan hubungan 'perfect fool' mereka ini.

Terasa unik, mendebarkan dan menyenangkan.

"Aku sudah menganggap kita pacaran. Lagipula aku sudah mengenalmu hampir 10 tahun, jadi... kita menikah saja." Itu bahkan bukan permintaan lebih tepatnya pernyataan.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" ujar gadis itu geram sambil menggertakkan giginya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi ingin dijatuhkan dari tower tertinggi didunia.

Chanyeol mengabaikan gadis itu dan merogoh saku celananya, kemudian mengulurkan telapak tangannya tepat ke depan wajah Kyungsoo, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang sudah dibelinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku juga sudah membelikanmu cincin. bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Astaga!" sergah Kyungsoo putus asa, kehilangan semua kosakata yang dimilikinya. "Kau melamarku di kamarku, saat aku sedang sakit, belum mandi 2 hari, tampang tidak karuan, dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak romantis, dan dengan tiba-tiba menyodorkan cincin ke depan wajahku?!"

"Ada yang salah?"

"AAAAARGH!" jerit Kyungsoo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai berantakan. "Ini benar-benar gayamu, kan?" geramnya kesal. "Apa aku harus mendapatkan suami sepertimu? Menurutmu apa aku akan menderita seumur hidup? Pasti begitu. Yaampun! Yaampun!" Kyungsoo meracau sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing. Seolah dirinya sedang menaiki karpet terbang milik aladin dan kemudian berputar-putar membuatnya semakin pusing.

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol senang. Dia menyodorkan cincin itu ke tangan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak mau mengambil cincinmu hmm?" tanya pria itu polos, membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa meningkatkan taraf kesabarannya. Gadis itu merebut cincin tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol, menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dan berbaring membelakangi pria itu.

"Aku mau istirahat!" cetusnya, tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau malah meratapi nasibnya karena mencintai pria aneh seperti itu.

Suram.

Sialan!

Sialan!

Detak jantung kyungsoo menggila dan wajah nya sudah memerah.

Chanyeol melamarnya?

YATUHAAAN!

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap pemandangan di luar, dirinya beralih ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan jendela. Hanya beberapa menit, karena setelah itu tatapannya malah tertuju ke wajah pria itu dan bodohnya, hanya dengan menatap saja, gadis itu sudah gugup setengah mati.

Lamaran pagi tadi, entah kenapa membuatnya susah untuk bernapas atau menatap pria disampingnya ini. Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan chanyeol pelan. Astaga, dia lebih memilih untuk menghadapi operasi yang menghabiskan waktu 36 jam daripada berada dalam situasi aneh seperti ini!

"Chanyeol~a?" panggilnya dengan suara nyaris tidak terdengar. Pria itu menoleh dan saat itulah sinar matahari sore menelusup masuk melalui celah jendela dan memantul di kaca, sehingga wajah pria itu terlihat sedikit menyilaukan, membuatnya untuk beberapa saat melupakan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya.

Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap gadis itu bingung. Gadis itu memanggilnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa hanya saja dia bisa menangkap betapa kyungsoo sedang terlihat gugup didepannya. "Hmm?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, benarkah dia akan mengatakannya? Yatuhan mengapa detak jantungnya memperparah dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu." ujarnya cepat.

.

.

.

Huh?

.

.

.

Apa?

.

.

.

YATUHAN!

.

.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya, nyaris tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah gadis itu. Dalam keadaan sekarang chanyeol merasa dirinya berada dipelangi indah dan tenggelam dalam manisnya madu.

Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu? dia tidak salah dengarkan?!

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu"_

Chanyeol menahan teriakan bahagianya yang mendesak keluar dari kerongkongan, menyembunyikannya dengan menarik gadis itu mendekat dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut gadis itu, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang nyaris tak terkendali. Dia menyadari tangannya yang terasa gemetar, menyadari bahwa… dengan satu kata itu saja, gadis itu hampir meruntuhkan kendali dirinya.

"Hmm.. aku juga." bisiknya dengan suara serak, meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala gadis itu. "Aku mencintaimu... Kyungsoo~ya."

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 **END**

10112015-2157

INI SELESAAAAIIIII #teriak

AAAHHHH yaampun ini selesai dan ini pasti hancur! Endingnya itu pasti hancur, ah maaf ya tapi aku tetep selesai in ff ini kan? Jadi... karena ini part ending, walaupun kalian gak puas dan ngerasa kecewa dengan hasilnya padahal kalian udah nunggu lama, tapi review ya... Seenggaknya hargai aku udah ngetik dari chap awal sampai akhir #plak

Hmmm Selamat membaca dan ditunggu kata-kata terakhir kalian untuk ff ini #eh gak papa kok review kalian panjang, itu enggak ngerusuh tahuuuu malah aku terharu :') keluarin aja unek" kalian kayak aku update nya laaaaammmaaaa.. tapi bagaimana lagi? aku jg pengen update cepet TT_TT kaya ceritanya biasa banget... maaf kan:')

Untuk semua yang nunggu, yang REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, SILENT READERS DAN SEMUANYAAAAA aku cuma bisa bilang thanks. THANK U SO MUCH! special thanks buat review kalian apalagi kalian yg ikutin dari awal dan yang ngerusuh #eh yg sempet" nya review panjang lebar sepanjang jalan kenangan #plak, yg bikin aku semangat buat lanjut, yang bikin aku senyam senyum karena baca review, yang bikin mood aku naik...

Gak tau mau bilang apalagi. Makasi yaaaa #DEEPBOW

Hmmm DONE!... hubungan aku juga selesai #eh, yang di crazy pasti udah pada tahu tentang fict ini yang hampir 70% kisah nyata aku :') ah iya Aku 96line, jangan pangil aku Thor/authornim ToT panggil aku Lovel/Lovy/rin/kaka/unnie/adik ajaaa yaaa

 _And then, Say good bye to PERFECT FOOL, Aku ngerasa berat hati ngelepas karakter chanyeol di ff ini #nangis :')  
_

 ** _PS : SAMPAI BERTEMU LAGI DI DUMB ACE SERIES! CHAPTER 'MY TYPE' ^^_**

..

.


	12. Side Story 1 : Birthday Bbom

**Side Story Perfect Fool**

~ Birthday Bbom ~

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member, Lee Seojun

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Wingwing - Hyukoh Band (Chanyeol Cover)

 **Summary: '** Strangers. Friends. Bestfriends. Lovers. And...Strangers? – potatocats

...

..

..

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya, akhirnya setelah seharian mencari Kyungsoo, gadis ini bisa ditemukannya.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol memanggil gadis itu, memasukkan pulpen hitam di kantung jas putihnya, hampir berlari ketika melihat langkah kaki gadis dengan tubuh mungil itu kembali menjauhinya dilorong Rumah Sakit Seoul.

"YAK! DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo berdesis, Dirinya semakin menjauh dari Chanyeol, gadis itu sedang berusaha mati-matian menghindari Park Chanyeol.

"YAK!" Chanyeol hampir mendekati gadis itu, Kyungsoo makin mempercepat langkahnya.

Lelaki itu berdecak, dirinya sedang dilanda rasa heran tingkat tinggi karena dari kemarin gadis ini seolah-olah menghindarinya, dia sudah frustasi saat pesan yang dikirimnya ke gadis itu hanya dibalas singkat, telponnya tidak pernah diangkat dan hal itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Chanyeol menyeringai, dirinya melangkah lebih cepat ketika gadis itu berhenti didepan bocah kecil yang amat dikenalnya.

"Kyungsoo Nunaaa." Seojun, bocah kecil itu mendadak tersenyum saat mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati Dokter cantik yang dikaguminya sedang berada didekatnya, Kyungsoo mau tidak mau berhenti, melirik kearah Seojun dan membalas senyuman bocah itu, dirinya mendadak ingin berlama-lama bersama Seojun, pasien Rumah Sakit Seoul yang cukup dekat dengannya tapi dirinya berubah panik saat mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya.

Sial, dirinya harus menjauhi Chanyeol!

"Do Kyungsoo! Kau mau kemana lagi hah?!"

Urghhh.

 _GRAB!_

Kyungsoo hampir mengumpat saat lengannya digenggam Chanyeol, lelaki itu membawa Kyungsoo untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat gadis itu. "Kau... menghindariku." Kata-kata Chanyeol yang terdengar lirih itu membuat hati seorang Do Kyungsoo melemah, tidak dia tidak boleh luluh dengan Chanyeol saat ini.

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya kemudian memberanikan diri mendongak dan menatap mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya awas.

"Hai..." Chanyeol berdesis saat senyuman dan ucapan lembut gadis itu menyapa nya untuk pertama kali pada hari ini, Chanyeol menenangkan detakkan dijantungnya dia lupa tentang betapa kesalnya ia karena gadis ini.

"Hyung!" ah, Keduanya sadar saat Seojun memegang ujung pakaian Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dilengannya.

Lelaki itu sadar tapi dirinya sudah bungkam saat meliat Seojun melihatnya dengan laser api dimatanya.

"Kau membuat Kyungsoo nuna ketakutan!"

"Mwo?" Chanyeol membelalakan matanya dan gadis yang disebut Seojun sudah tersenyum amat manis untuk bocah kecil itu.

"Chanyeol hyung tidak boleh kasar dengan Kyungsoo nuna!" Chanyeol mengatupkan mulutnya saat bocah kecil itu berdiri didepan Kyungsoo seolah-olah sedang melindungi nya.

"Seojun~a Hyung tidak melakukan apa-apa! Seharusnya kau membelaku bukannya gadis itu!" Chanyeol berdecak saat melihat Kyungsoo menahan tawanya ketika Seojun mendekati Chanyeol dengan laga seperti lelaki dewasa melindungi pacarnya.

"Hyung! Kau tidak boleh menganggu Kyungsoo nuna! Kau tadi mengejarnya! Seharusnya hyung menjauhi Kyungsoo nuna! Kyungsoo nuna milik Seojun! Jadi hyung jangan mendekatinya. Harus berapa kali Seojun mengatakannya?!"

Park Chanyeol sudah dilanda syok seolah-olah ucapan Seojun adalah bom yang selalu menghantam kepalanya lagi dan lagi, okey Chanyeol sudah sering mendengar ucapan bocah kecil yang masih polos dan lugu itu tapi tetap saja! Dirinya tetap kesal dengan ucapan Seojun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Yak! Bocah kecil, aku pacarnya! Bukan kau! sudah berapa kali ku bilang mengenai hal ini hah!"

Chanyeol kehilangan kendali dan Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dirinya tidak bisa menahan senyuman ketika tingkah _childish_ Park Chanyeol kembali dilihatnya.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo nuna milikku!" Bocah kecil itu tidak terima dengan ucapan Chanyeol, ia menoleh kebelakang mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kecilnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat mebelalakan matanya. "Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Shireo...! merooongg." Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata, ia memejamkan matanya, dia yakin kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan asap. Chanyeol ingin mencelupkan kepala beserta otak Seojun kedalam aquarium besar dipenuhi paus-paus atau hal lainnya menemani _Whale 52 hertz_ yang kesepian ketika Kyungsoo ikut membela Seojun dan bocah kecil yang selalu menjadi kutu itu sedang menatap remehnya.

Yaampun Park Chanyeol benar-benar dilanda rasa kesal!

Setelah dirinya tidak bertemu Kyungsoo hampir seharian, dan saat dirinya berhasil bertemu gadis itu malah ada kutu kecil yang menjadi penghalang, oh tidak! Lee Seojun akan selalu menjadi penghalang mereka, jika saja Sehun dan Seojun bertemu maka dia yakin gunung merapi dikepalanya akan meletus dalam sekejap. Memikirkannya saja Chanyeol sudah bergidik ngeri, pasti mereka akan bergabung dalam hal membuat Chanyeol cemburu setengah mati.

"Seojun~a.. tolong nuna dari monster ituu.."

"DO KYUNGS_"

"Tenang saja nuna! Seojun akan melindungi nuna seperti pangeran yang melindung putri dari jahatnya penyihir!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mencubit lembut pipi menggemaskan Seojun sebelum akhirnya berbisik dan pergi dari pandangan mata Park Chanyeol yang sedang melebar. Lelaki itu kemudian kaget melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang berlari darinya, Chanyeol sudah melangkah untuk mengejar gadis itu, sebelum kembali dihadang kutu kecil menyebalkan ini.

"HYUNG! SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MENGANGGU KYUNGSOO NUNA!" Pekikkan dari boch kecil bernama Seojun mampu membuatnya terlihat bagai kriminal jahat yang sedang melakukan aksinya, semua mata yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya memperhatikannya dan Park Chanyeol hampir pucat ketika Seojun menangis didepannya.

Yatuhaaan! Mengapa Seojun begitu menyebalkan hari ini?! tahu tidak jika sekarang bocah kecil imut dengan pipi lucu itu hampir membuatnya frustasi, dan membuanya berpikir dua kali untuk memiliki anak nantinya.

Urgghhh bahkan pikiran Chanyeol sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"Lee Seojun, serius! apa yang gadis itu katakan sehingga membuat dirimu seperti ini? dia mengiming-ngimingi mu _ice cream?_ Kau tahu kau belum bisa memakan es dingin dengan rasa manis itu, dia mengiming-ngimingimu boneka pororo si presiden anak kecil? Aku akan membelikanmu 100 boneka pororo dari berbagai bentuk ditambah full set teman-temannya, atau dia mengiming-ngimingimu tentang makanan enak rasa cokelat, tidak kau belum bisa memakannya, aku akan membolehkanmu memakan permen manis mengandung vitamin C jika kau menurutiku, jadi cukup tentang hal ini aku harus mengejarnya! Seojun~ a kau bocah paling baik dan tampan yang hyung kenal jadi... lepaskan hyung okey?"

Errr Chanyeol tidak percaya jika dirinya mampu mengucapkan kata itu dengan lembut diantara menahan rasa kesalnya, dalam dasar hatinya Chanyeol berdoa, semoga rayuan nya terhadap Seojun untuk melepaskan pegangan eratnya di jas nya dan tangisan anehnya itu terkabul.

Seojun berhenti menangis, dirinya terlihat berpikir, dia sedang menganalisa ucapan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan matanya yang melesat kearah Park Chanyeol didepannya, didalam hatinya Seojun sedang bingung karena Kyungsoo nuna yang cantik itu bilang untuk mencegah Park Chanyeol dalam mengejarnya dan meminta tolong padanya untuk membantunya dalam membuat kejutan untuk Chayeol, tapi... mendengar ucapan manis dari Chanyeol sepuluh detik yang lalu, Seojun si bocah kecil itu mulai melemah.

Bagaimana pun, dirinya tetaplah anak kecil. Dengan tingkah murni yang polos dan lugu yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah tapi hyung janji untuk menepati ucapan hyung tadi."

 _YEAHH!_

Chanyeol menahan tangannya untuk tidak meninju udara kosong karena rasa bahagianya, dia memasang wajah imut diepan Seojun sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm tentu saja, tapi Seojunnie harus menjawab satu hal ya..."

Seojun memutar bola matanya setelah melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman jas Chanyeol, "baiklah, Hyung ingin bertanya apa?"

"Kyungsoo nuna tadi berbisik apa?"

Mata Chanyeol menatap penuh rasa sabar untuk Seojun menjawab ucapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya... nanti kejutan ulang tahun untuk hyung terbongkar. Dari kemarin nuna sedang menulis surat-surat aneh bahkan Seojun disuruh menuliskan ucapan selamat ulangtahun untuk hyung walau nuna yang menulisnya. Jadi... Seojun tidak boleh membuka rahasia dari usaha Kyungsoo nuna."

Chanyeol melebarkan bola matanya terlalu kaget dengan ucapan kelewat polos dari bocah kecil bernama Lee Seojun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Seojun, dirinya dilanda beratus bunga mawar indah, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya, dia yakin kembang api sedang meledak disekujur tubuhnya.

Jadi, karena hal itu Kyungsoo menjauhinya?

Manis sekali.

"Seojun~aaah cepat sembuh ne, hyung berjanji akan membawamu ke _cafe kids_ jika kau benar-benar sembuh!"

Dirinya kemudian mengecup pipi Seojun pelan. Sementara bocah itu sudah menyerah dengan tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

"Hyung lepaskaaan aku!" Seojun merengek sementara Chanyeol semakin menciumnya, dirinya kemudian terdiam dan memandang Seojun dengan kedippan imut dibuat-buatnya.

"Engghhhh tentang 100 boneka pororo tidak apa-apakan jika aku memberikan nya 10 saja?"

Seojun menatapnya dengan laser api. "HYUNG KAU SUDAH BERJA_"

"IYA IYA HYUNG AKAN MEMENUHINYA!"

Urghhh janji tetaplah janji dan Chanyeol meringis tentang uang nya yang akan melayang karena membeli 100 boneka mahal bernama pororo, tapi tidak apa-apa... dampak ucapan Seojun tentang Kyungsoo yang sedang merencanakan kejutan ulangtahunnya, menutupi segala rasa kesalnya dari kemarin, menimbukan senyuman dipipinya, menyebabkannya hampir tidak percaya karena sekarang gadis itu, di satu bulan menuju pernikahannya... semakin manis dan menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

 **Next?  
**

 _ **Enjoy the side story of Perfect Fool ne~ aku buat ini karena aku kangen kisah Chansoo di perfool dan juga kalian :)**_

 _ **oiya Dumb Ace nya udah dilanjut yg belum baca silahkan liat diakunku ya. sumpah tu ff absurd banget -_-**_

 _ **dan as always Review Juseyo~**_


End file.
